


Lost And Found

by orphan_account



Series: Lost And Found [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Car Accidents, Casual Sex, Depression, Eren being adorable, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Filth, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, Jealousy, Lonely Levi, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Trauma, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Protectiveness, Rimming, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was lost. Very, very lost and far from home. What had started as a fun night out became an aimless journey through unknown streets, routes taken that could potentially lead to a variety of dangerous situations.</p><p>Or, as it turned out, unexpected meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Right Place, Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under my other account, moving this over now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, if you've read it before - hi again, if not, welcome! 
> 
> Not my only Levi/Eren fic anymore :)

Dead end. This was what happened when a ridiculous amount of beer mixed nauseatingly with shot after shot of brightly coloured alcohol - total and utter loss of direction. Eren had no fucking idea where he was, all the trains had stopped for the night and no cab would accept him as a fare because of the way he couldn't stand up straight. Great idea, he thought; let's go drinking in the middle of a city with no clue how to get home. All of his friends had been misplaced at some point during the trek, peeling off to try their own journeys or perhaps seek shelter in a bar that opened into the early morning. He, however, had kept going, self confidence assuring the brunette that he was correct, winding streets taken at first with purpose like a wise man following a star that had a definite destination in sight.

Any bullish pride in his obviously broken homing beacon had been stripped away, all previous certainty a distant memory as a cloud of fear and trepidation descended, sitting heavily on his chest. It was getting hard to breathe, the gravity of his situation finally starting to sink in and Eren let out a small whimper as yet another brick wall met his wide green eyes. "Fucking hell." Mumbling quietly, the man turned and started to retrace his steps. It had been a while since a main road had been travelled, no signs of life in these dingy back alleys.

Adrenaline had kicked in, removing any effects of his over indulgent binge earlier this evening and all senses were on high alert. Feet sounded out with hollow thuds as the rather timid figure crept away unnoticed. He couldn't even use an online map or make a call for assistance, a handset was always a required thing for that kind of exercise and Eren's phone was missing in action, sacrificed to the gods of liquor. What a shitty time to actually not be glued to the screen, he mused. Usually the guy would constantly update feeds, check messages and emails, network with friends both real and virtual. But not today. Rules had been given at the start of the evening - keep your mobiles away and pay attention to the people standing in front of you. It seemed a good idea at the time, spend the night in the presence of actual humans and not just words on a small display so he had forgotten all about the item that should have been in his back pocket.

The crash of metal made him jump, nerves on edge and fists clenched, ready to fight back and demonstrate his strength to whoever was here. Teal orbs peered into the darkness in the direction of the noise, arms raised in defence. Eren approached the spot, heart racing and pumping more electricity around his tense body as he tried to stop from screaming with morbid anticipation. Bile started to rise in his throat, the bitter taste informing him that the base human reaction to vomit was about to overcome everything else. Shuffling forwards, the man kept the rest of his being on his back foot to flee if required.

The movement produced an unwanted result, a rattling sound accompanied by a nearing shape and without control, Eren swung at his non-existent attacker, punches scooping round in the pitch black as he stumbled into the pile of rubbish and bins that sat by the wall. A faint outline was seen making an escape. "Shit. Fucking stupid bloody cat." He laughed nervously, picking himself up out of the trash and brushing his clothes down. No one was going to come after him, of course they weren't. Just because it was night in an unfamiliar city, didn't mean he was going to get beaten up or mugged. It was a clear thought that lifted his spirits, provided bravado and his standard belief that he was invincible.

Strutting with authority, Eren felt ten feet tall, convinced he was going to end up on the busier streets in no time and join society once more. Damn cat. Lucky he didn't kick it, idiot animal. There was a spring in his step and a sudden craving for another drink. He wasn't getting anywhere close to his house before dawn and that was hours away, so maybe an open bar wouldn't be a bad idea, some place warm and enclosed to keep him occupied for the remainder of the night. More turns were taken, malignant air of the metropolis fading into nothing as Eren's personality was restored to it's fullest. In a twist of kind fate, lights appeared at the end of the passage way as civilisation came into view and he grinned, eyes twinkling with the knowledge that an end was in sight.

A few people milled about, cities like this never slept thankfully and he cast his gaze around the new surroundings, searching for the luminous glow of a tavern. The first one would do, no option to start being picky and he spied his temporary home. It looked alright, bright enough so he strode inside, doors pushed to with conviction. No one bothered lifting their stares to view the newcomer, five men sitting alone and sipping their drinks with a steady pace. That was fine with him, a nice quiet night in store. Shame he didn't have his phone, texts could be sent and sites surfed to pass the time. Never mind, alcohol would have to do.

Reaching the bar, Eren patted his jacket and located his wallet. Shit. No money left and he vaguely recalled giving his bank card to a friend to buy a round earlier. Fucking typical. It felt like he'd crawled across a desert for days only to find an empty well. Sighing, he hung his head in despair and wondered if the guy in charge would let him sit in the corner out of the way. As decisions were made around what to do, he was unaware of a presence by his side until it spoke, the low growling voice sending shivers across his skin. "You're bleeding." Snapping his glare up, Eren was met by the image of a man who stared straight ahead, seemingly as bored as the way he had just addressed him. Bleeding?

"What? Where?"

"Your hand, brat." Still not looking, the dark haired male kept his eyes forward and tutted at being made to wait. "Fucking awful service." Eren checked his limbs and found the source of the blood - a small cut to his thumb that must have happened when he crashed into the bins in the alley. Nothing major, there were more important things to think about, like how the fuck he was getting home with no money and no way to contact anyone. At least he was inside, for now anyway. Perhaps he could find a pay phone, call….no. Cash was needed for that, something he had none of, not even enough to make a cry for help and assistance. Bollocks.

"Oi." Dragged out of his miserable trance, green eyes lifted and connected with a pair of silvery grey ones, the depth within them hypnotising. The way they were offset perfectly by the pale, delicate face and jet black hair was startling, beautiful almost and the man's shorter stature was made up for by the obvious muscles beneath his white shirt. Rolled up sleeves gave Eren a good view of the strength this guy had command over and involuntarily, he gulped.

"S-sorry, what?"

"I said, would you like a drink?"

"Oh, erm, no thank you, I…"

"It's clear you have no fucking money in that wallet so just cut the crap. I'm offering. Take it or leave it."

"Yes please then. Thanks." Nodding, the smaller man leant over the counter, impatience evident as he shouted for attention. The bartender approached with no urgency at all, languid steps filled with tired indifference.

"This could take a fucking while. What do you want?" Eren had been unable to tear his gaze from the new companion, watching the way his body stretched across with lithe movements. Lewd thoughts had entered his mind so the question was one that could be answered in many, many ways. Previous bravery still running through his veins, the brunette gave his best grin, boyish charm seeping out as he tested the waters with a cheeky yet innocent response.

"What can I have?" Slowly, steel eyes turned to lock onto his own, slight flecks of brightness shining out as an almost imperceptible twitch threatened the corners of thin lips.

"I suggest opting for the drink first. You don't know me."

"But I could." Elbow on the wooden surface, Eren relaxed and tried to look as irresistible as possible. Unknown to him, it had an impact, curiosity getting the better of the object of his desire.

"Bit young to be picking guys up in fucking bars, aren't you?"

"I'm more than old enough to do what I want and who I want." The kid was a bit blatant for his usual taste, but there was something about him that intrigued the older man.

"Alright. I'll play. Here's some money. Once that fat piece of shit gets here, order me a double vodka, neat. And whatever you want." He swept off in the direction of the restroom and Eren grinned widely as he requested the refreshments from the world's most ineffective bar worker. If only Jean could see me now, he thought. Fucking prick. One of the reasons for the night out was to leave behind the bad taste of his ex, rid himself of any memory of the guy who had cruelly dumped him last week. Not to worry, plenty more fish in the sea. A porcelain hand waved him over and Eren delivered the drinks, joining the other man in the corner and asking another question.

"So what's your name?"

"Why the formalities?"

"It's nice to be polite."

"Not just casual sex you're after, then?" The boldness in the delivery momentarily threw the brunette, the way the words were purred and dripping with seductive intent. "Fair enough. I'm Levi. And you are?"

"Eren."

"Well Eren, now we're introduced." Raising his glass, silvery eyes pinned the younger man to the spot and he smirked. What a find. Sips were taken and Levi rested back against the chair, casually inspecting the one who had shamelessly started hitting on him. "You from round here?"

"No, just on a night out. Didn't think it would turn out like this, though."

"No, I expect not." Eren smiled and took another drink, intense gaze never leaving his new found friend as thin but delicious looking lips opened to speak once more. "Tell me, how are you intending on getting home with no money?"

"I'll call my sister, she can pick me up."

"Call on what?" Anyone his age was stuck to their screen at all times, so Levi correctly supposed it had been misplaced. The look of realisation across strong features confirmed this thought. "Oh dear. No phone. No money. What's a boy to do?"

"I'm not a boy. Trust me."

"Courageous words, Eren. Can you back them up, though?" This was outrageous flirting at its best, no need to be coy, no wining or dining, just in for the kill. Perfect. It was the kind of thing Levi thrived on.

"Of course." A few minutes of silence ensued, bright eyes locked as both men considered the next moves. Eren was high on the thrill. He could be brash and head strong, however not when it came to this kind of thing. Usually he came across as slightly bashful and inexperienced, but this was different, this was unashamedly single minded, one goal and one result ringing true. A chunk of black plastic and glass was slid over the table gently.

"You can use mine."

"She'll be asleep now, won't answer." It was the truth, but also a way to postpone the inevitable call to his sister. The reply paid off grandly and his stomach leapt as he saw Levi down his remaining clear liquid and retrieve his phone, standing with superiority.

"Call her in the morning, then." Eren knew what it meant, exactly what it meant and a shot of excitement sparked inside. Following suit, the drink was dealt with and he rose, ready to submit to lust and enter this liaison, wherever that may lead. The outside air was cool but did nothing to dampen the heat in the pair that walked purposefully down the street. No words were exchanged, they had a singular purpose and intended to fulfil it without the need for chit chat.

Buzzing with anticipation, Eren smiled as he paid no attention to the passing buildings, clueless as to where he was going yet again but this time the destination was irrelevant. Only the company was important. Levi stopped dead by a door, one that had numerous buttons at the side to call various occupants of the apartment block. He turned and pinned the man in place with a serious stare, voice low and warning. "If you come in here with me, you know what that means brat?" Confused green eyes responded, the thought process evident within the wide gaze. Unsure if this was a trick question, Eren answered as best he could.

"Umm, yes?"

"Sex, Eren. Nothing more, nothing less. Don't expect a fucking valentine's card." The forward statement was delivered with a hint of mischief and the younger of the two grinned, lighting up his whole face and he replied in a manner that gave Levi chills.

"Anything you say."


	2. One Night Only

The door slammed shut, dim light offering Eren a view of his plush surroundings. This guy had money and taste, home kept incredibly neat and tidy, a far cry from his own messy room back home, a place now totally forgotten about. Keys were thrown onto the side and in a flash the brunette was up against the wall, warm lips all over his, taste of vodka invading his mouth. Levi grabbed onto chocolate coloured hair, fingers raking through the spiked strands as he felt hands on his back bringing him in closer. Tongues battled and sighs were shared, a moment of pure abandonment commencing.

Eren slid his grip down, squeezing the satisfying curves that lay beneath the other man's tight denims, soft yet strong ass that he was craving to see. The hold on his locks disappeared and impatient tugs on his jacket demanded that he rid himself of the item. Never breaking the kiss, he shrugged it off to the floor and using his feet, Eren removed his shoes. Levi made the same action whilst running his hands under the younger male's t-shirt, humming in appreciation as he felt defined muscles. Higher up, he discovered just how fast the guy's heart was beating, pride swelling at the fact he was causing that effect. Giving in to physics, the steamy embrace had to be disconnected as dark fabric was yanked away, messing up the already tousled brown mop.

Breathing heavily, they paused for a moment, staring at each other with animal lust. Slowly, Eren started to unbutton his new acquaintance's shirt as kisses were placed on his neck, punctuated by small moans of desire. Closing his green eyes, he let out a sound that was nothing but filth, guttural noise loud in the quiet room and he finally won the fight with the small plastic discs on Levi's clothing. It was shaken away and naked torsos pressed together, two strong chests joined as touches sprung up everywhere, exposed flesh discovered feverishly. "L-Levi…" The whisper was met with more pecks, trailing down his skin to the shoulder and an eventual answer was given as the buckle on Eren's belt was dealt with.

"What?"

"Kiss me." Instantly complying, the smaller man also turned his attention to his own trousers and once undone, he shuffled to let them drop at the exact same time as the other's. Kicking out of them, the pair clung tightly to one another, tongues stroking and Eren was pulled towards what he presumed would be the bedroom, mouths working wetly together. Sudden movement occurred and the brunette was shoved to the mattress with strength, teal eyes gleaming as they hungrily took in the figure standing at the foot of the bed. A finger was pointed, silver specks shining out in the dark room.

"Everything off." Nerves were no factor in this, only passion and the man on the sheets did as requested with lightning speed, not wanting to add any delay. Levi stared down with a greedy gaze, smirking as he saw what was waiting for him, hard member twitching in anticipation.

"Your turn." A wink was offered along with a smile from the man on his back, unusual fearlessness in sexual situations coursing through his veins. He could be whoever he wanted to right now and this guy would have no idea if it was out of character in the slightest. Watching closely, Eren bit his bottom lip as Levi hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, teasing and drawing out the moment.

"Is this what you want?" Grabbing the bulge in his underwear, the pale man questioned in a tone full of smut, words dripping with wanton desire. It was sensational, seeing how easily it was to arouse the stranger in his bed and the way he seemed to lose focus in his amazingly bright eyes.

"You know it is." Mumbling, Eren let out a moan as the dark shorts were removed, length revealed in all it's glory. Before he could fathom what was going on, the prone figure saw a flash of raven hair and cried out as a warm mouth slid divinely down his shaft, taking him all in. "Oh…shit…" Sitting up on his elbows, he made sure to keep looking, enraptured by the bobbing motion below. Grey eyes were trained on his, peeking out from behind a wave of black locks. It was an incredible feeling, the wet tongue, soft lips and quickening pace. Fingers dug into Eren's waist and he threw his head back with a shout. "Fuck! God that's good!" Instinctively, he began to grind into the man, right on the edge of what could fast become the end.

Levi knew it too and eventually knelt up, sitting on his heels and panting slightly as he wiped the back of his hand across his face delicately. Accusing emerald slits came into view that lay above flushed cheeks. "Too soon, Eren. We've only just started." He was right, the silky drawl made sense but it would have been all too easy to explode there and then. Composing himself, Eren changed position to lie on his front, face insanely close to the man's cock and he let his breath tickle over it. This is where he excelled. Holding the base tight but without hurting, licks were applied to tip, swirling and sedate, polar opposite to the other's methods. A groan from above confirmed his technique was still on point and he smiled.

"Fucking hell, Eren…ahhh yea…" Hands gripping onto the pleasure giver's hair, Levi glared down at the teasing little shit. "Don't fuck about." The warning was met by an indescribable rush, whole erection practically swallowed as a tight suction was applied. He could feel the curls and cups of the man's tongue making the most sensational motions against his hard flesh. The guy was an expert. "Yea that's it…ohhh fuck…" Pushing in deeper, he hit the back of Eren's throat over and over, green eyes staring up at him with arousal. Not wanting to peak too soon, he pulled at the brown locks and ended it with reticence. Standing, Levi prowled round the bed, watched at all times as he retrieved protection from a drawer, pack opened in his teeth. Once it was rolled into place, he applied the all important gel, leaving some in his palm.

"You're fucking good at that Eren. Now you can find out where my skills lie." Shivering with anticipation, the brunette smiled and followed the order he was given in the form of a twist of the wrist. Rolling over, knees and elbows on the sheets, ass in the air he waited eagerly and thanked whoever was out there that his supposition had been correct. He preferred it this way and Levi had certainly seemed like a top. Moist lube was gently rubbed and a finger slid inside slowly as the man climbed back onto the bed. "How ready are you?"

"Fuck…more…" Two now, moving in and out. Usually it took a lot longer to relax sufficiently, but this guy had turned him on so much that he was more concerned about coming too soon than experiencing any pain.

"Three?"

"No just…shit…just fuck me." A small laugh came from behind.

"Horny little fucker. Alright. Anything you say." Smirking as he purred back the words given to him earlier, Levi moved forwards, pressing at the man's entrance. He made sure to take it slow, moaning loudly as muscles allowed him in and then they clenched with pleasure once he had penetrated fully. Gasps and whispers came from below and he started up a purposeful rhythm. Eren had never experienced anything like it, strong thrusts that were careful yet powerful, hands holding his waist and hot breath on his skin as the man on top bent down. "You like that?"

"Ahhh, yes Levi…I love it…harder…" Submitting totally to his lover for the night, Eren called out with ecstasy as flesh hit against flesh harshly. "Oh yes…mmm…so good…" Surrendering to this evening's slutty personality, he arched his back to allow deeper pounds and clenched his teeth, snarling with a tone previously unknown to him. "Faster Levi…fuck me faster…" Jean would never have allowed that kind of talk in the bedroom, far too much of a prude. Eren felt free.

Levi was mesmerized. Of course the little shit had been a terrible flirt, however he hadn't expected this kind of behaviour and it was delectable. "Jesus Eren…shit…" Pumping in with incredible speed, he reached round and took the man's member in his fist, identical motions applied to the throbbing shaft. "Fuck…you're so goddamn tight…mmmm…" He wasn't sure how long he could hold out, the body beneath him was gorgeous, the noises the guy made were addictive and he quickened the pace even more.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna…Levi I…oh fuck!" Eren squeezed his lids shut and held his breath, the onslaught from behind sending him reeling. A choked yell was released and he snapped his eyes open wide, dragging in air with fast gulps. The final blissful bolt of his orgasm hit and he almost screamed as white fluid sprung from his cock, coating the once clean sheets. Levi let go and grabbed tightly to the man's hips, face contorted in both effort and euphoria.

"Eren! Fucking hell!" Shouting, he unravelled and came strongly, shots of electricity running across his entire being as he was enveloped by joy. Three last deliberate pushes were delivered, each one joined by a loud moan and he let out a growl of satisfaction as he withdrew. Discarding the condom swiftly, Levi saw the spent body flop down in exhaustion, his own chest heaving with the physical exertion. Eren rolled onto his side and held his hand out, taking the offered pale one and pulling the man in beside him. A gentle embrace was shared, tender kisses and soft touches. He ran his fingers over the dark, fuzzy undercut and sighed.

"How did you end up in that fucking bar by the way?" Shrugging, he grinned at the smaller male's question and cuddled in closer.

"I got lost. And you found me."

"Sentimental drivel." Despite his sardonic words, Levi pulled the covers up and closed his eyes, a man in his arms and small smile on his face.

~~~~~~

Eren was afraid to wake up, sure that the morning light would assault what should be a hungover brain. Flicking one lid open, the pain he was due didn't hit and he tried the other one. Wow. All of that alcohol and not even a headache. Must have sobered up during the aimless walk, he thought and turned over to find an empty space beside him. It was slightly disappointing but not unexpected given the arrangement. The sound of running water trickled through and he lay back, stretching his muscles and feeling the deep gratification that came from exhilarating sex. Silence descended and a damp figure appeared from a door to the side, towel wrapped around a slender waist. God he was hot. That body, those eyes…no, stop it. Don't get carried away. One night stand, that was all this had ever been.

"Morning."

"Morning yourself." Cheeky grin plastered on as he returned the greeting, Eren followed the man's journey around the bed, stuffing his mind full with every visual delight that he could before he had to inevitably say goodbye. Casual clothes were pulled over the porcelain skin, t-shirt and jeans, then something was thrown over onto the bed. Frowning, he picked up the brand new phone, a different one to last night. "What's this?"

"A forty inch wide screen TV, HD fucking ready." Sarcasm didn't quite sum up the response and he pouted.

"I know what it is, dick. You have two?"

"I had two."

"What do you mean?" Levi sighed at the question and sat on the mattress, pointing at the device.

"I don't need that anymore, you do."

"But…it only just came out a month ago!"

"And I didn't like it so I bought a new one. Don't ask fucking questions, just take the damn thing. Oh, and I've cleared it so no chance of you prank calling my entire contact list."

"Do I look like the kind of person who would do that?" Fake innocence filled his green eyes, head tilted and Levi held back a smile. Too adorable.

"Yes you fucking do. Now get hold of your sister, I've got to go to work."

"On a Sunday?!"

"Yes, on a Sunday. You think I get all of this shit from being on the dole?" Sweeping a hand around the well furnished room, he raised his brows. It was a rhetorical question and no answer was expected. "No. So please, I really need to get going. I'm late as it is."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"Oh shit!" Wherever his lost phone was, it would be blowing up right now with calls and texts from concerned parties. Levi stood and gathered some items, placing keys, security pass and his own mobile in his pockets. A pack of cigarettes were scooped up and he lit one as Eren dialled a number that was thankfully committed to memory. "It's me. No….no….just….shut up Mikasa! I'm….no, I'm not dead.…I lost it….I know, it was stupid but….alright, are you going to come pick me up or what?" A questioning glance was shot over as he cupped the receiver and an important query came out in a whisper. "Where am I?" It took everything within Levi's power not to laugh, lips pressed together as he shook his head. How could one shitty little brat be so damn cute?

He gave the address but had to repeat it numerous times as a shrieking voice cut through from the phone, words like 'stranger' and 'killed' seeping out. Eventually it was arranged and Eren rose to get dressed, grumbling as he located his clothing. "Stupid fucking girl. Too damn protective. Just fucking come get me."

"Problems, Eren?" Hopping around to get his socks on, the brunette scowled.

"She thinks she's my mother."

"How old are you, anyway?"

"22. You?"

"Too old."

"You look good for your age."

"Shut the fuck up."

Once the pair were ready, they made their way downstairs, Levi intending on hailing a cab to work leaving Eren on the street to wait for Mikasa to drive all the way over here. The younger of the two shuffled his feet, not sure how you really said farewell after this kind of hook up. He was relieved of the awkward internal debate by a gentle kiss to the lips and a wink. "See you around. Don't get yourself fucking lost again." Watching as the dark haired man closed the car door, the hired vehicle drove away Eren smiled. Sometimes a lack of direction and coherent thought could have wonderful consequences.


	3. Longing

"I can't believe you just went back to some random guy's house, Eren! Have you any idea how stupid that was?" Half an hour. That's how long he'd had to listen to Mikasa admonish him while she drove home, a long speech on safety, rape and death. To try and make it more bearable, he blocked her shrill words out and cast his mind back to last night. And this morning actually, the image of Levi with the towel round his waist and the wet, raven hair swept back was too much to forget and he started to smile. The guy was insanely attractive, an air of mystery about him too which just added to the magnetism. But it was just once, like he said. Or not, actually.

Frowning now, the brunette recalled the exact words used - sex. Nothing more, nothing less. Oh, and no card in mid February. So that didn't necessarily mean a one time meeting, did it? The only thing discernable from that was there no emotional tie, nothing too deep. He usually went in head first, got carried away and became caught up in the relationship, unable to think of anything but the other person, giving himself wholly. That was a good way to get hurt though, as had happened in the past. Maybe this would be a test, see how long he could go without imagining Levi. His body. Voice. Small smug smile. How he felt inside of….dammit. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Erm, yes, of course I am. But I'm fine, nothing bad happened." Winking, he made his sister roll her eyes as they finally pulled up outside their building. It had taken nearly an hour to get here, the first half having been spent in silence as rage seeped from the female. So far away from Le….stop. Think about clouds, holidays, lying on a beach, anything else.

"Everyone's been worried sick. Jean called me earlier." Shutting off the engine, they stayed in the car.

"Jean? What the fuck did he want?" Growling, Eren crossed his arms and scowled.

"He'd been texting you all night and got no reply."

"Texting me what?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him."

"Well, I don't care. He's the one who dumped me. His loss." Wrenching the door open, he stormed up the path and pushed inside, furious that his ex had been bombing him with messages again. It was always the same - where are you? With who? Doing what? He had no right to ask those things anymore. At least now he didn't have his number, new phone safely stashed in his pocket. Levi's phone. Shit a fucking brick. It was going to take a while to forget him.

The apartment was small but serviceable, perfect size for two people to share. They did it in the name of saving money, neither of them having what could be called high powered jobs. Mikasa worked at the local library, a role that suited her sometimes quiet and introverted personality and Eren had a position in the local real estate office, filing and making tea, shit like that. One day he intended to become a salesman, use his charm to make people part with their hard earned cash. He certainly had the balls to do it and talked the talk well. Only a matter of time and he was sure to be the highest rated guy in the whole place.

Unlocking the main entrance, Mikasa entered first and threw her keys to the side with a sigh. Eren went straight for his room and slammed the door, pissed at his sister's smothering, Jean's prying and also the fact he was now miles from the city and the pale man. Lying back on his bed, he pulled his recently obtained handset and unlocked it, scrolling through the apps and seeing if Levi had actually done a good job of cleaning up before giving it over. The standard stuff was on here, all the usual things people had to keep them busy in times of boredom, nothing to denote a slice of personality to last night's partner. Even the email account had been unlinked, empty mailbox waiting to be signed into. He'd been thorough.

Opening up the phone book, that too was emptied of anything so he added Mikasa's number. He could get the rest of his friend's details from her later. All of his logins were updated so once more, online capability was up and running, but he threw the device down onto the mattress with a petulant huff. Eren closed his eyes and gave in to the fact that the liaison would be in his mind for a long time.

An hour's drive away, Levi sat behind his desk, staring across the private office with a dark glare. Certificates lined the walls, looking down on him from behind shining glass. A name plaque was on the wooden surface, metal etched to let any visitors know exactly who he was. Nothing else personal was in here, he had no items he'd want to bring, no significant people in his life that would be the subject of any photographs. Paperwork lay forgotten as he sipped at a cup of tea, taking the chance of lapse in activity to have a rare break. Not that it did any good, he felt nowhere near relaxed as yet again he assessed his existence.

Levi knew he came across as confident and in control of himself, superior at times. He even believed it too, fully absorbed in the emotionless facade. Deep down though, he knew what reality was - loneliness. Fear of letting his guard down and allowing people in, keeping them at arm's length as usual. It ended up with a string of fleeting partnerships, men picked up and discarded coolly like a pair of socks that didn't quite fit right. But there was something about the guy he'd left outside his apartment block this morning, an irritating yet alluring human with the ability to make him smile in such a short space of time. The boldness had taken his fancy, however he was pretty sure that it was a bit of a front, just like his own mask. Did he want to break that down? Find out what lurked beneath?

Sighing, he shook his head. It was just one night, as usual. Why was this any different? What was this bizarre feeling in his chest that wouldn't leave him alone? Stupid fucking brat, getting in my head, he thought. Why are you so goddamn unforgettable? The door opened and a face popped round the gap, glasses framing the overly cheerful face. "Hey grumpy boots? We need you. It's a mess." Fuck. Not even fifteen fucking minutes and he was off again. It was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~

"You didn't?"

"Yup. I did."

"W-what was it like?" Armin was interrogating his best friend, sitting cross legged on the brunette's bed as they gossiped like bored housewives.

"It was fucking unreal." Grinning, Eren wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as his companion blushed. "Seriously, you don't know what you're missing." Taunting the virgin was fun and so easy, but he had never really been given an answer to the blonde's sexuality. He remained an unknown entity.

"Stop Eren."

"What are you waiting for? Isn't there someone you have your eye on?"

"Not really, no." Armin mumbled, uncomfortable at the sudden switch in attention. "Anyway, I can't believe he gave you his phone."

"I know, fucking mental!" Giggling, he flashed his new toy again, contacts being added slowly but surely. "So how did you get home last night?"

"Got the train. Like you should have instead of doing ten thousand more shots."

"Ah, but if I'd done that then I wouldn't have met Levi." Green eyes became far away despite the dirty way he'd spoken and his friend frowned.

"Eren, don't obsess. The guy lives miles away, you'll never see him again. This is just going to eat you up." He was always so defeatist. Well, not always. Mostly he could be just plain right.

"You never know, Armin. Maybe we can go out next weekend again?"

"What, and hang around that bar? It was a chance meeting. The sooner you can see that, the better." Off he went, the voice of reason.

"Ok, it's a stupid idea." Sulking, Eren stared down at the phone, the last memento of the man he was most certainly consumed by. It wasn't the same as before, no desire to run around following whoever he was dating, only a burning preoccupation with seeing him again. Levi was like a drug. The unflappable exterior was enticing, but he wanted to get further inside the man's mind, find out what made him tick. He knew the older male had liked him, not just sexually, the way he looked upon him with something resembling fondness slightly betrayed the rule given at the front door.

"Have you spoken to Jean?" Eren crossed his arms in a huff as his thoughts were interrupted.

"No and I'm not going to. Why does everyone think I'm gonna talk to that bastard?"

"Maybe he misses you?"

"Well he can go ahead and fucking pine for me. His fault." Armin knew the pair fought but always made up; that was until the last argument. It had been monumental, ending in fists thrown before the pair could be physically broken apart.

"It hasn't been a week yet, he might have made the wrong decision?"

"I don't care. I can do better than that prick, he was too overbearing, constant calls and messages like he owned me." At first, it had been nice to be wanted but soon it became claustrophobic, quite stalker-like if he was honest. Eren couldn't even scratch his ass without being questioned.

"Ok. I understand, I really do. Remember though, he's still in our group of friends, you're going to have to face him one day."

"Yea I know. I'll show him what he fucking lost out on." Defiant, the brown haired male vibrated with a resolute steadiness, no sign of last week's sorrow at being dumped. He was moving on, better things were out there for him. Things like a certain short man.

~~~~~~

Home. It was empty and dark, devoid of life and emotion, just like Levi felt. After a ridiculously long, stressful day at work, he started to let the misery seep in against his will. It didn't happen often, but when the depression hit, there was no way of avoiding it. Pouring wine, he cursed his stupid brain for being so weak. I'm at the top of my game, he griped internally. Ahead in my profession, successful and to be fair, rather good looking. He wasn't egotistical, just blunt. No point adding image issues to the long list of reasons to sit and brood.

Medication had been the answer for a while, back when even getting out of bed was a battle, but he knocked that on the head, not wanting to get some kind of dependence on the drugs. That sort of thing happened all too frequently to humanity. Now he dealt with it his own way, one which involved an embarrassing degree of sulking. It was nothing to be proud of, however the mood was inevitable.

Glancing at the time, he saw it was just past midnight and he'd only returned five minutes ago. This job would be the death of him one day. Trying to soothe his troubled mind, he sat on the large sofa and lit a cigarette, wondering what Eren was doing. Given the late hour, probably sleeping no doubt. Did he wear pyjamas? Go naked? Did he live alone? Grumbling to himself in the quiet apartment, Levi spoke lowly. "Why the fuck do I care? He could have fucking Spiderman on his shorts. No business of mine." It was useless. The only thing to stop this spiralling slump was to give in to his desires, allow the first instinct to rise to the surface. In the past, he'd ignored some personal pleas and all that did was make him more morose, to the point of crippling sadness.

Picking up the phone, he took a deep breath and typed in his old number, saving it to the miniscule chip with the name "Little Shit." Snorting a small laugh at his own joke, he pressed the green icon.

Eren was sitting on the bed, glowing screen the only light in his room. Scrolling lazily through social media, he knew he should have gone to sleep ages ago, there was work in the morning but he couldn't settle. Thinking about Levi hadn't worked, it just made him horny, so he turned to the mindless act of reading useless feeds of people's lives. Jean hadn't posted anything anywhere since the break up but had removed his pictures of them as a couple already. Fine by me, thought Eren. Dick head. About to embark on another round of a pointless game, the device started to buzz, unknown caller coming through. What if it was one of Levi's friends? Still had the other number? That in itself was quite exciting so he had no problem picking up.

"Hello?"

"Eren?" He was not expecting to hear that smooth voice again, at least not outside of his dreams. Stomach jumping, he sat up straight and grinned, replying with what he hoped would come off as seductive charm.

"Hi there. And what can I do for you tonight?"

"Don't be fucking smart." Silence, then a softer tone. "Did I wake you?"

"Nope." He said it with a childish intonation, gleefully emphasising the 'p'.

"Good." Levi actually had no idea what he was calling to say, he just knew he needed to speak to the man he had said goodbye to this morning. "So…"

"You're really good at small talk, aren't you?" Eren was wriggling on his sheets, insanely happy to be conversing with the incredible male again and also enjoying how awkward he sounded. Levi must be interested in more than a simple fuck.

"Piss off, runt."

"Who are you calling runt, midget?"

"Well, this is going good, isn't it? I don't know why I bothered…" The pale man was smirking, playing the other like a fiddle, black cloud lifting from his heart with every second. At the end of the line, the brunette didn't pick up on the teasing and panicked.

"No don't go! Sorry, I didn't mean to be nasty." Shit, that sounded so desperate. "I can't sleep, anyway." That's it, keep cool, remain calm. Don't show that you're totally into him already.

"Want me to sing you a fucking lullaby?"

"I bet you have a wonderful knack for it, Levi."

"I'll be honest, there's a much more satisfying way to send someone to sleep." Oh. Fuck. The delivery was flawless, smutty and luscious and Eren imagined the caller to be draped over a throne, leg dangling casually over the arm in a sensuous, care-free pose.

"Oh, I know. If only you didn't live in that shitty place. Out here in the suburbs is nice and peaceful. You should check it out some time, come cause some havoc." Did I just invite him round for rough, loud sex? Is that voice really coming from me? Holy fuck, I sound like a dirty premium line worker, he thought with a flash of arousal.

"Well, aren't you the little minx?" Levi was still convinced this was the first time Eren had behaved so openly filthy. It was an irresistible feeling to know he caused this kind of reaction. Sipping at his wine, he sparked up another smoke and breathed out slowly. He fucking needed this talk, badly. "So. We're obviously too far apart to do anything now. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Teal eyes widened as he felt a stirring below. He was certain he knew what was coming, but wanted to hear it all the same.

"Words can be very fucking effective, Eren." The way his name rolled off the tongue of his latest acquaintance was sultry and suave, soaked in desire. Without meaning to, he reverted to basics.

"Are you saying what I think you are?" It came out in a whisper, true identity revealed in that one sentence. Levi smiled. He had been right.

"Depends what you're thinking. Although I believe you've got a fucking good idea what I mean. Tell me," he drawled. "Are you ready to give in? Be the naughty little shit that I know is just begging to be let out?"


	4. Conversations

They'd been at it for ten minutes, lewd whispers shared across the crystal clear phone line as both men laid back topless, mobiles in one hand and stiff erections in the other. Eren closed his eyes as his head writhed on the pillow, shorts discarded somewhere. Feet on the sheets and legs open, he pumped up and down his shaft as the silky purr spoke in his ear.

"Can you feel it Eren? Can you feel my cock inside of you?"

"Oh fuck…yes Levi, so fucking deep…ahhh god…" He almost could, scenes from last night filling his imagination so it was like the man was right here with him. If he'd been thinking coherently earlier, Eren would have retrieved an item from the back of his drawer to add to the moment but he'd totally forgotten. No way was he about to move from this position now to get the toy, so he had to make do with his grip.

Levi sat on his sofa, leaning against the cushions, left elbow on the arm to keep the device up at his face, trousers and boxers round his ankles and t-shirt on the carpet as he listened closely to the erotic sounds filtering through. Stroking himself, he heard the urgency in the other man's voice and the way he moaned with pleasure. Growling, his lids shut slowly and he prepared to bring this to it's filthy conclusion, memories of yesterday firmly in mind. The tempting body, soft hair, amazing green eyes…fuck, Eren was captivating and with that thought, he increased the hold below and started to work feverishly.

"Eren…shit, so fucking warm…tell me what you want…"

"Nghaaah…harder…jesus, yes that's it Levi…get right in there…"

"Fucking goddammit…you like me fucking you Eren? You like being my bitch?" The brunette groaned loudly and began to pant, breaths reaching the male at the end of the line and causing sparks of pure indulgence.

"Yes…yes Levi, I love it…I'm…" Words escaped him momentarily, unable to even draw in air as his body shook.

"Let me make you come, Eren…that's me running my hand up and down your cock…you're so fucking hard…"

"Ohhh shit…yea, that's good…I want to feel your cum inside me…please Levi…" That was it, the last intelligible utterance as the begging voice tipped them both over the edge, shouts and moans collecting together with abandonment as miles apart, two men reached their climax at almost the exact same time. Eren called out, not caring that his sister could probably hear all of this and gasped as hot liquid coated his stomach, wishing it really was the other guy's grip that had done this again. Levi heard the dirty cry from his partner in all of this and threw his head back, snarling with ecstasy while visualising it was the man's delicious ass he currently released into.

The sound of quick breaths in Eren's ear suddenly disappeared and he froze - had he really just been hung up on? Straight away? "Hello?" Grabbing some tissues, he cleaned himself and sighed with relief as the whispering and exhausted voice came back.

"Sorry…shit…I dropped the phone." Giggles met the confession and the pale man smiled, using his t-shirt to wipe at his skin. The guy was so fucking crude one minute then laughing like the cutest human alive the next.

"That…that was incredible Levi."

"Mmm. It was. Would have preferred to have done it in person, though."

"Do you think we ever will? Another time?" Eren was still trying to regain composure and the slightly milder tone of his usual bedroom talk had appeared, quiet and questioning.

"Who knows. Depends on whether you need me to save your sorry ass again."

"I didn't need saving."

"Whatever. Now, wasn't that nicer than listening to me try and fucking sing Rock-a-bye Baby?" The dark way he spoke was hilarious, complete opposite to what was said and Eren started to chuckle once more, childish expression kicking down yet another one of Levi's mental barriers without effort. Damn. He was glad he'd dialled his old number, really fucking glad but here were those feelings again. Retaining the air of superiority, he ignored the nagging inside and continued. "Think you can sleep better after that?"

"Definitely. How about you?"

"Between that and the nearly twelve hours I spent at work, I'll be out for about five fucking days." Eren was already drifting, dopey smile on his face as he pulled the covers up.

"Have a good few days then Levi. Night."

"Night, brat."

~~~~~

Teal eyes stared vacantly at the poster on the wall, tea and coffee stirred without care. It was Wednesday and no more word had been heard from the man he spoke to three days ago. Sure, he could have sent his own text himself but didn't want to come off as some young obsessed fool; asking if they'd ever meet up again had already surely given that kind of impression. Maybe he'd scared Levi off? Been too obvious? It was the pale guy who had called him though, so what was that all about? Didn't even know what to say to him at first, either. Eren smiled and shook his head. They seemed as stupid as each other when you put it all that way.

Drinks finished, he took them through to the sales team, no one paying him any attention, all engrossed in their work. Sometimes they would take him out to a viewing, show him the ropes but mostly the brunette was just the office whore, one who was used when they needed something like hot beverages or a tidy filing cabinet. One day. One fucking day he would show them, prove his ability to be better than the bunch of idiots that were his colleagues. He'd start his own business, run things they way he wanted and never be as cruel and dismissive of his staff as these people were of him. The only thing keeping him at this company was the fact that jobs in the field were hard to come by in his position, not many employers interested in taking on someone with no experience so he saw it as a foot in the door, stepping stone on the way to greatness.

Mumbling about taking a break, no one showed any interest so he just walked out the back, breathing in the fresh air and sighing. At that moment, Eren knew what to do. One thing that would alleviate his annoyance at those inside. Phone in hand, he noticed a few messages waiting and his heart skipped, boyish excitement spreading through his body. That was until he didn't see the name he wanted to. In a silly display of mischief, he'd saved Levi's number under 'SDH', hoping one day the man would see it and ask what it stood for. Stupid really.

Most of the texts were from Armin and Connie, his bald friend that he'd known since school, arranging another night out soon, destinations discussed in a group chat. He'd deal with that later. The ones that worried him were from an unknown contact, digits shown instead of a name.

"Are you coming out next week?"

"I need to see you"

"I'm sorry"

How did Jean get his new details? Someone had some explaining to do. Eren scowled down and deleted the lot, not interested in having a conversation with that idiot. Remembering why he'd even got the device out, the still frowning man opened a new message, choosing SDH as the recipient. Adrenaline pumping, he typed a few words, read them, re-read them, deleted some, added them back in because it made no sense otherwise. "Stop being a fucking coward," he muttered. "It's just a silly question." Hitting send, the breath escaped his lungs. It's done. No going back. Sliding the phone back in his pocket, he returned to his mindless job.

~~~~~~

Levi stalked the halls, standard glare in place as bodies moved out of the way, giving him the room he demanded with his self assured stride. No one stopped his journey, no distractions and the sound of his shoes echoed through the corridor. Left alone to his thoughts, the raven haired man considered what to do. As much as he wanted to call Eren again, his usual ability to keep people from getting close had shown itself, rearing it's ugly head and preventing him from doing so. Each night since Sunday had been filled with darkness, internal battle making him doubt himself as he became immersed in gut wrenching desolation. Turning to alcohol when home alone, he shut out the morbid voice that told him to forget about it, leave any ideas of finding someone behind, never going to happen.

The conversation at the weekend had been out of character, a break from the norm and had lifted his spirits no end. However it was surely impossible to go against the grain, damaged psyche taking over and advising him this was all dreams, don't bother because you'll just get hurt. Rounding a corner, his confident figure swept along the next hallway and he shook his head. In the cold light of day, it all sounded so fucking stupid. Grow the fuck up and just do what you want to, so what if Eren's not looking for anything serious? Levi had a suspicion that the younger man might interested though, a thought that refused to remain solid at night time but right now, why the fuck not?

It was time to stop feeling sorry for himself and do something about it. Coming to an abrupt halt, he grabbed his mobile and created a new message to Little Shit. Fuck it. Nothing he could do now but wait. Standing glaring at a random door, he felt a buzz in his hand. Surely Eren hadn't replied already? Looking down, he saw a cheeky question that made him smile lightly. This had nothing to do with his own text. They'd sent one at the same time, crossing paths in an invisible journey across the atmosphere. Reading, Levi nodded. The guy had him, hook, line and sinker. "So you really meant it when you said you'd be asleep for five days?"

Outside the city, Eren paused before walking back in the office to see what the alert was. Too soon to be a response from his recent communication, he presumed it was more from the discussion on next week's outing, so the truth surprised him. Grinning widely, he realised what had happened and scanned the man's similar query. "Did you get fucking lost again?"

Neither of them replied straight away, well aware that they had both been thinking about the other and that was enough for now, a warming thought that gave a spring to their respective steps. Levi continued his trip and wasn't even bothered when the woman who pissed him off on a regular basis appeared out of nowhere, just like she always seemed to be able to do. "Hey short stuff! Come with me, you're going to love this."

"I doubt it. What the fuck is it this time?"

"Wait." Hange could tell something was different. It was troubling. "What's going on here?" Finger tracing a circle in the air in front of his face, she frowned.

"Here? You mean my amazing fucking looks?"

"Don't be so sarcastic, Levi. But seriously, you're freaking me out. Stop that."

"Stop what? How am I supposed to do anything if I have no fucking clue what you're talking about."

"Stop looking so damn happy." Whilst he wasn't smiling, or showing anything remotely close to a regular person's joy, the lack of lines on his brow was instantly noticeable.

"I'm not now that you're fucking here."

"Yea right. Come on. Whatever it is, I'll find out." Not even this weirdo's latest revelation could break his new found good humour, so he followed to see what shit she'd unearthed now.

~~~~~~

Sitting in the back of a busy room on Friday afternoon, thin lips smirked. The person speaking wasn't saying anything interesting, he knew it all, in fact the orator was reading from one of Levi's own papers so this was just pointless. Necessary, but ultimately a waste of his precious time. It did lend itself to something much more exciting though. For the past couple of days, texts had been swapped constantly. Some were filthy, but others received had been nothing short of sweet. Eren's bashful nature was becoming clearer by the hour, a trait that endeared the older man to the brunette's personality with every message. He hadn't been asked for anything too intrusive, just nonsense questions that always painted him in an adorable light. The latest one made Levi imagine the guy lying bored somewhere, playing with his own hair or swinging his legs lazily from the edge of a stool.

"Whatcha wearing?" So innocent sounding, even if he knew exactly what the person he conversed with was capable of. Such a heavenly combination. No one was looking his way, but even if they had been, no shits would be given. His job required an almost unending requirement to be contacted so it wouldn't appear out of the ordinary.

"I'm in an important meeting, so stockings and suspenders."

"Really?!"

"Don't be soft. Of course not you fucking idiot."

"I'm not soft. Maybe a little bit. But I'm rock solid in all the right places ;)"

"Not the best time. I can't sit here with a fucking hard on."

"Why not? How about I come over there and help you get rid of it?" Silver eyes rolled. The man was like a smutty little kitten.

"Don't you have anything to do, you shit?"

"Nope. They don't let me." Levi knew he was some kind of trainee or something, but kept up the courtesy of not prying and would allow any details to be given when he was comfortable with it.

"Get a new fucking job."

"I wish. Brb" The abbreviations from the other male just added to the juvenile air and he stashed his phone, sighing as the conclusion to his own hard work was being delivered. Applause sounded out and the pale man stood, ready to face the inevitable crowds of people who all wanted a piece of him. The only thing making it bearable was a faint vibration in his pocket. Whatever Eren had to go and do was evidently over.

Finally, the faces dispersed and he was allowed to be alone once more, checking his latest question, one he didn't know how to answer. "I'm going out next Saturday night, you wanna come?" Pausing, Levi actually considered it for a second, hooking up with someone he'd met only once in the flesh along with what would presumably be a gaggle of mates. That last thought was enough to come to a decision.

"It would be a bit uncomfortable to be surrounded by your bratty friends."

"Yea I guess. Shame though. We'll be near you."

"Is that such a good idea? Shall I buy you a compass?"

"Piss off, midget. I gotta go print some fliers. See ya! :)" The prospect of being in close proximity of the man was appealing. Maybe they could make their own arrangements?


	5. Change Of Plans

Eren was getting ready for what promised to be a great night out, for more than one reason. Firstly, another trip to the city was imminent, agreements made to keep it toned down this time, behave themselves. The pinnacle of the evening though would be returning to Levi's apartment, the meeting organised earlier in the week. They'd talked on the phone twice over the past five days, both times starting off casual and friendly but each one ended the same way, neither of the men able to hold back from turning the conversation into a sexual moment of intense lust. Tonight, however, would be the real deal, back to where they started off a fortnight ago and the brunette was tingling with anticipation. He shoved some clean underwear and a toothbrush in his jacket pocket, unnoticeable to anyone else but he knew they were there and what it meant.

The plan was to slip out of the bar at half eleven and take a cab to Levi's as he'd be working late, Saturday shift in lieu of a Sunday off. A whole night and day together. Eren could barely contain himself. Similarly, the man in his thoughts was carrying out his job with renewed enthusiasm, excited that in only a matter of hours he would be able to touch the guy again, feel his body and run his fingers through the deep brown hair, lose himself in the wide green eyes. Shivering, Levi made his way to the next item on his list, skin prickling with desire. Sweeping into the room, he kept his standard stare in place, boredom on his delicate features as he checked things over quietly. Not long now.

Eren scrutinised his appearance, brushing down the tight top and pulling up his denims to accentuate his ass. As a last minute thought, he put a small bottle of cologne in his coat. Always nice to smell good. It was time to go, catch the train that would deliver them into the centre of the bustling town. Taking a deep breath, he shot himself a pointed finger in the mirror. You've got this. He wants you. Can't wait to see you.

The group of friends gathered at the station, spirits running high and loud greetings shared. Some of them had obviously been pre-drinking, but not Eren. He wanted to remain as sober as possible. Armin knew of the intended liaison, as did Mikasa, if only to stop her calling constantly. She was back home, it was boy's night and the mild blonde waved at his friend as he strutted over confidently.

"Hey Eren."

"What's up! Ready to have a good time?"

"I know you definitely are." It was bordering on having a hidden intent, but Armin was useless at that kind of thing. Poor guy. Connie was jumping all over Marco, the freckled man attempting to fend off the exuberant motions of his friend. They'd all gone to school together, kept in touch even after they moved on to different things and regularly went out together. That kind of thing happened less and less in society these days so it was heartening to know their crew was still as tight as ever.

"Yo Eren! Get over here!" Smiling, he joined in the bundle of bodies at Connie's request, messing up the taller guy's dark hair that always lay perfectly.

"Oi! I just got this sorted again!"

"Who are you trying to impress, Marco?" No reply was given as a large figure approached from the shadows, hair bright as the sun and he went for the easy target as usual, Armin's body thrown over a strong shoulder. The smaller friend kicked his legs with futility and squeaked to be released.

"Reiner! Put me down!" All he got in response was a hearty laugh from the permanently frowning giant of a man. Instead of doing as asked, he walked over to the others with the guy still grasped tightly in the embarrassing position.

"Eren, what the fuck happened to you last time? One minute you were there and then your scrawny ass just disappeared!"

"I'm not scrawny, you big ape!"

"And someone certainly seems to like his ass, too."

"Connie!"

"What? I like to share stories. It keeps the spark alive, right?" The shaven headed man shrugged and gave a smile to rival one of Eren's. Armin was dropped to the floor unceremoniously as Reiner's bulk got close. 

"So you got yourself some strange?"

"No, it's not like that!"

"Really? Sounds like it. Whichever way, fair fucking play." Slapping the brunette harshly on the back, another chuckle was given as Marco started to give his take on the matter.

"Does Jean know?"

"Does Jean know what?" Eren froze. The familiar voice of his ex had spoken. He knew he'd be out tonight but that wasn't the way he hoped to start the evening. Awkward wasn't the word.

"Oh nothing, come on, the train leaves soon. Is that everyone? Just six?" He tried to move it on, avoid what would undoubtedly be a painful conversation as he helped Armin up. Usually a few more would come out but it seemed like just the smaller group today.

"Yea just six of us, let's go. We're wasting valuable beer time!" Connie led the pack with his words as they strode into the station, Reiner offering entirely hollow apologies to his recent victim. Luckily their ride for the evening was quite busy, Saturday night party goers rammed in like cattle so Eren was able to wedge himself into a corner away from the man who had dumped him nearly three weeks ago. It wasn't because he wanted him back, didn't long for Jean to be his again. He just really had to keep out of his way as much as humanly possible for the sake of his friends. No one needed to see another fight.

Managing to free an arm from the sea of people, he pulled out his phone to see a green light flashing insistently for attention. SDH. Smirking, Eren opened the message with optimism, small smile turning to a huge grin when he read what was waiting for him.

"There's an app called 'Where Am I?' I suggest you download it." It was a blatant jibe, but perhaps there was something else behind the sarcastic words. Care? Despite only having actually been in each other's presence once, the chats and texts shared made it feel like a million times. The man who had sent this seemed to be genuinely into him. Must be doing something right, he thought and replied with his usual method, somewhere between cute and suggestive.

"Don't worry. I'll always be able to track you down, just have to sniff you out." It made him sound like a combination of a lost puppy trying to locate it's master and a horny male who could smell sexual desire a mile away. At least, that's how he intended it.

In the staff break-out area, Levi nearly choked on the tea he was swiftly downing in the small amount of free time he had this evening as the words sprung out of the screen. He could imagine Eren following a trail of treats, making his way across the city using a series of bread crumbs, through hell or high water. The intention was clear. Smirking, he tapped back a response before submitting to the whirlwind that was work.

"If you're a good boy and make it in one fucking piece, I might even let you sit on my lap."

~~~~~~

It wasn't until two hours later that Eren received the text after being chided for the amount of time he was on his shiny new phone, Connie seeing it as an act of showing off. Luckily, he was in the men's room alone when he read it, stomach turning to jelly at the prospect. It was going to be hard to wait until half eleven, so unbelievably excruciating and the brunette hurried back out to join his friends, hoping the chats and laughter would make the night pass quicker.

Reiner was mid-flow through a story about one of the absentees of the evening, the shameful situation made all the more hilarious by the fact that the subject couldn't even defend himself or correct the additions to the embarrassing tale. Having come in half way through, Eren just smiled and let it continue, no idea what the lead up was to inadvertently flashing an entire bus load of commuters. Aware of someone close, he turned to be met by a stern face, that of his ex. Jean was swaying slightly, effects of the alcohol he'd consumed at home mixing with that which had been purchased in the busy bar. Brilliant. A drunken conversation was really not what he needed right now.

"I…I wanted to say ssssorry Eren. I was selfish, just wanted to keep you as my own."

"Jean, it's probably not a good time…"

"No! It is! I have to say it…say what I said…again…" He made little sense and Eren felt his temper flaring, in no mood for this to happen in front of their friends once more.

"Jean, no."

"Why not? I can say what I want!"

"Not now, not here."

"Jussss cos you got another fucking boyfriend, moved on fast, huh?" Slurring and pointing a finger, Jean started to scowl and took a breath to begin one of his monumental arguments. A shape flew across and stopped the impending fight flawlessly.

"Hey Eren, I'm out of cash, can you come find an ATM with me?" Bless Armin, damage control at it's finest. Grabbing his friend's hand, the two rushed outside into the evening air and stood on the street for a moment.

"Thanks for that. I think he needs to go home."

"He's just upset Eren."

"I don't give a shit! And anyway, how did he get my new number?" A slight blush and lowered blue eyes said it all. "Armin! Why?!"

"I-I just wanted to make it right." Sighing heavily, the brunette shook his head. Always trying to fix things, he thought. This was something that couldn't be rectified though, he didn't want it to be. Jean had no appeal to him anymore and made him feel nothing but anger. It had been one row too many which ended in Eren being tossed to the side, only to be harassed constantly like they were still a couple. No. Not again. He wouldn't allow a relationship based on jealousy and ownership to continue, whether that be as lovers or friends. Checking the time, he noted with excitement that it was half nine, almost there. Just have to suffer Jean for one hundred and twenty more minutes, thank fuck.

Armin was watching his friend, studying the change in expression as it went from annoyance to joy. "Are you really going to meet up with that guy again?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Striding off with an assured march, Eren began the search for a cash point, green eyes scanning the bustling streets as he walked through crowds like he owned the place. If you showed that you were a tourist of sorts then the vultures would swoop without doubt, people trying to sell you counterfeit designer gear, shitty bracelets made from colourful thread or offering to draw your caricature for a small fee. Armin trotted along behind, keeping close and trying not to look overwhelmed by the crowds and noises.

They weren't exactly from the countryside or some backwater village that only had one shop and a multitude of sheep, but this city was huge, an urban paradise of concrete and glowing lights. All kinds of people milled about, some taking photos of landmarks, others slouching around as they played out their lonely existences, trying to remain faceless and unnoticed. Eren loved it. He could be anyone he wanted here, not just a pissy little office dogsbody. No one knew his real life, where he called home or how hopeless he usually was when it came to talking dirty. For all they were aware, the brunette was king of all he surveyed, successful business man with a queue of guys lining up for a piece of him. But of course, he'd only end up breaking their hearts, dismiss any advances in favour of one intriguing person by the name of Levi, his faithful boyfriend who would do anything for him.

Daydreams admittedly, however if you walked tall, you looked tall. Strutting past a group of busking teens who were playing classical music on violins for money, he grinned. How much difference two weeks made. Last time, Eren was creeping through alleys and scared of his own shadow, even ended up trying to punch a fucking cat, yet now the self belief radiated from his being.

"Hey! Slow down!" Shit. He'd totally forgotten about Armin and his little legs.

"Sorry! How cool is it round here!? One day soon I'm moving out this way. Look! You can get anything you want. You'd never find a shop that sold this kind of shit back home." Pointing, Eren motioned towards a store with dark windows, the shapes of items promising that a vast array of sex toys lay within. No need to order online, just stroll along and pick it up. "Let's go in."

"Eren! No! What if someone sees us?"

"So what if they do, Armin? No one gives a fuck!"

"I do! Now stop being stupid, we've got to get back."

"Just a second, I want to buy Levi a present." Winking, the brunette smirked at his beetroot friend.

"Eren, you've met him once and only for a short time at that."

"We've spent ages talking, I know him well enough, thank you."

"From what Mikasa said, it wasn't really talking." Great. Now it was his turn to blush at the blonde's statement, cool bad ass exterior broken down with ease. No way he could go into a sex shop looking like this.

"Alright, let's go." Muttering, Eren sloped off in the direction of the cash machine, all courage gone. Money obtained, the pair made their way to the bar and what would hopefully be a Jean-free zone. The new found sense of direction was waning as quickly as his bravado and he wondered if that app would have been a good idea. Before any kind of panic could set in, their destination came into view and Armin smiled.

"Come on, my round!" He bounced away, bright hair swaying and Eren saw what was going to happen just a second too late.

"ARMIN! STOP!" Reaching out a strong arm, he attempted to close the gap between him and his friend but he was about a meter off and with wide teal eyes, he watched it all come crashing down in horrifically vivid snapshots of harsh reality. The petite form didn't halt and ran straight into the road, a speeding car having no chance to make any evasive manoeuvres and Eren heard a sickening crunch as his companion since childhood was flung through the air like a rag doll, body rolling up the hood and smashing into the windscreen. Shouts and yells called out all around as the driver slammed on the brakes, limp figure flopping down onto the asphalt. There was another noise, a scream that was filled with terror and Eren realised it was coming from him.

At first he couldn't move, legs rooted to the spot but instinct kicked in, propelling him towards the mangled person in the middle of the road. On his knees, he put his hands out but didn't touch, afraid of causing more damage. It looked like he was trying to sense the guy's aura, palms an inch from connecting with anything solid. There was blood, so much blood and Armin's leg was twisted in an unnatural position as it lay on the dark surface, body as lifeless as a crash test dummy. "Armin! Fucking hell, oh god Armin wake up! Someone call an ambulance! Jesus, shit!" He grabbed his brown locks in despair, fingers gripping tight as he gazed upon the matted hair of his friend, blonde strands turned a deep, nauseating red.

The commotion had reached inside the bar and four men came running out, all staring with disbelief at the scene that met them. Eren's face was distraught, features forced into a sinister grimace as he was joined by the rest of their group.

"Holy shit! Fuck, Armin! Where's my fucking phone…" Connie struggled to pull his device out as his hands were shaking, eyes huge and filling with tears. This wasn't supposed to happen, they were having fun, buddies letting loose and living it up in the city. Trembling fingers failed to type in the correct code to gain access to the screen and he swore.

"Don't worry mate, they're on the way, I called them." One of the gathering onlookers had already summoned the emergency services it seemed and started to try and calm the situation. "Just give him space, they'll be here soon." His words fell on deaf ears as five men knelt around their fallen comrade, all gazes trained on the smallest who had been struck down so the man decided to check on the shell shocked driver.

It seemed like weeks passed by and Eren could do nothing but hiss his breaths through clenched teeth. Why couldn't he stop Armin? He should have paid more attention, held him back before he ran into the road. Too slow, way too slow. Sirens came closer and the crowd was moved out of the way, paramedics asking for room to do their job. The area was lit by the lights of the vehicle involved and they carefully but quickly did their job, mumbling numbers and observations to each other as Marco helped Eren to his unsteady feet.

"He's going to be ok. He has to be. That guy's gonna save the world one day, you hear me?" The freckled man shook the brunette lightly as he spoke, emphasising the statement with physical movements.

"Yea, he'll be alright." It came out in a whisper, not believing it for a second. Wet eyes stared as the fragile form was gently placed in the waiting ambulance and duty took hold. "I'm coming. I'm not leaving him alone." Something in his tone told the doctors that this wasn't a discussion and Eren turned to the rest of his friends. "Get a cab over, quickly." Reiner checked the location of the hospital with the medic and gathered the others to find a taxi as the vehicle containing Armin's broken body and his terrified best friend drove away.


	6. Keeping The Date

Four bodies stood huddled together in the waiting room, anxiety etched on their faces as their friend was in surgery somewhere in the building, wounds being tended to and hopefully fixed. Armin had been swept away instantly on arrival so they hadn't seen him, the comatose form of the blonde hidden in an operating room for the past hour and a half. Eren remained alone in the corner, strained mind replaying the moment over and over. I should have stopped him, he thought. Should have grabbed him, rugby tackled him, whatever. Just prevented this from happening. Guilt ran through his soul as once more the accident vividly sprung up in slow motion, the sound of the impact, sight of blood. Shivering visibly, he gulped back fresh tears.

"It wasn't your fault, Eren." Marco's gentle voice appeared by his side, expression soft and friendly as he tried to alleviate the man's distress.

"I can't stop seeing it, Marco. Shit."

"I know." Arm around his friend's shoulders, the taller male squeezed tight. "They're the best in this place, right? He'll pull through, trust me." The door opened slowly and all eyes were on the nurse, her small smile genuine and Eren's heart raced.

"You can come and see him now. He's not awake yet, but he's stable. The doctor's done a brilliant job." Grins were wide, relief spilling out as high fives were given and hugs shared.

"Told you." Marco winked as they hurried down the corridors behind the woman and the brunette smiled. Armin was ok. The room was small but they all bundled in quietly, sobered up almost completely despite the earlier drinking.

"I'll give you some time. The surgeon will be in soon to talk to you." The door closed and five men sighed. Their friend looked smaller than usual as he was engulfed by machinery, tubes sustaining life and giving medication. A bandage was wrapped around his head but covers hid any suggestion of the leg injury. The way it had been bent sideways meant it was more than likely broken, maybe shattered; no one wanted to think about the extent of the damage. Whispers sounded out as they gave their opinions, glad that Armin was alive, wondering how long he'd be unconscious, would he stay here a while? None of them noticed another figure in the room but they all heard the low voice.

"There's too many of you in here. Family only, everyone else, leave." Eren didn't move, just stared down at the bed as his green eyes widened.

"He hasn't got any family, just us." Reiner had replied, glaring down at the newcomer who stood in his blue hospital scrubs, arms crossed over his chest. Sizing the doctor up, the large man decided it wasn't a negotiation. There was no arguing with this guy. "Alright lads. Eren, you stay." Those two were the closest, friends even before school so it made sense to have him remain. Filing out, the others grumbled as they followed Reiner's order and made their way back to the waiting area with reluctance. It left three alone, one unaware of the situation unfolding.

Eren kept looking at Armin, unable to turn just yet as he heard the noise of the entrance closing and a query. "So this is a quiet night out?"

"He didn't see it coming. Just ran into the road." He spoke quietly, eyes still down as movement shuffled around him, a chart picked up and studied, numbers checked and huffed at.

"Lucky for him, I swapped my shift for some brat." Finally, the brunette faced the surgeon, the delicate face unreadable as always and work clothing making him look strangely more attractive than usual, arms exposed and v-neck showing the start of muscles. "Not really how I'd hoped we'd meet again, Eren."

"No, me neither Levi."

"Expect not. Listen. He'll be fine. I'm very fucking good at what I do."

"Thank you. Shit. How weird is this?" Nervous laughter came from his mouth as he scratched the back of his head, brown hair ruffled with the slightly embarrassed gesture.

"It's not weird. We agreed half eleven, yes? Check the time." The digital clock on the wall shone down. 11.36. "So you see, we're right on schedule." Adjustments were made to some equipment, expert eyes cast over the readings and Eren stared as Levi jotted it all down in strange scribbles.

"What does that say?"

"It's short hand. Means he's doing well." Keeping his eyes on the job, the pale man smirked. "Should be able to go home late tomorrow if there's no sign of concussion."

"Can I stay with him?"

"I don't usually like people hanging around, but if it's just you then fine. The rest of your fucking gang will have to get going." Displays were checked, buttons pressed with a hum of approval. "Known each other long?"

"Yes, since we were little kids. He's my best friend." Glancing up, Levi saw the love in the man's face, such a raw emotion as a small smile crossed the brunette's features. "Stupid fucker. The most intelligent person I know and he can't even cross the street."

"It happens. Human error is all too frequent." Sighing, he shook his head, black locks swaying. He wanted to hug the guy beside him, tell him it would all be fine, which it would, but the addition of physical assurance would be nice. The sudden need to protect was bizarre. He had never felt such a strong desire to console another person, usually being quite awkward when it came to the families of his patients. "Eren?"

"Yea?"

"Rain check, ok?"

"Is that a promise, Levi?"

"Damn fucking right it is. Maybe next time, keep out of hospital?"

"What? I was just following the trail." A cheeky grin was flashed along with wiggled brows, a gesture that lit up the insides of the older man. Before he could reply, the reason they both stood here started to wake up, quiet moans coming from the bed. Work eclipsing all other thoughts, Levi moved to his charge and leant in.

"Armin? Armin, can you hear me?" Eren shuffled nervously on the spot, elated to see his friend rousing but also watching the gentle way the other man acted. Blue eyes flickered open and caught sight of steely grey ones, serious face in his line of blurry sight.

"Hmmm?"

"Armin, I'm a doctor. You're in hospital. Do you remember why?"

"It hurt."

"Do you have any pain?"

"N-no, not right now."

"Good. Eren?" The brunette snapped to attention, listening for orders but Levi didn't move from his current position over the body in bed. "Get the rest of those brats, they can say hello before I kick them out." The pale surgeon started to fill the injured man in as to the evening's incidents, patch up the chasms of blank memories whilst the unexpected visitor ran down the hallway to gather his friends.

Grinning faces entered the small room slowly, hushed greetings given as the blonde smiled weakly. He had been sat up, propped against pillows for comfort and seemed more lucid already, watching his comrades circle round. Levi stepped back, scowling at the chart in his hand. There was nothing on there he needed to look at, the guy's vitals were strong and gave no hint of anything alarming, but he wanted to blend into the furniture, give them a small amount of time to speak. He was always terrible at dealing with family members, blunt bedside manner rubbing them up the wrong way. That was why he usually stayed in the background, performing life saving procedures and preventing complications. However, as fate would have it, a shortage of staff meant he had to be the one here.

Paying no heed to the discussions, grey eyes stared down as nonsense marks were made in the margins of the notes, keeping up the pretence that he was hard at work. In reality, Levi's mind was spinning with a million thoughts a minute. He'd expected to see Eren tonight, of course, but not in this way. It was raw, a slice of insight into each other which hadn't been planned. Maybe that was ok, though. It might be time to let the walls come down slightly after all this time.

"What?! Why does Eren get to stay?"

"Jean, it's not the place to…"

"Shut up Marco. I just don't understand why Mr fucking Perfect is allowed to sit with Armin all night! He's our friend too, we should…"

"Enough. I want you four gone. Now." The dark and venomous tone cut through the raising voices, commanding drawl impossible to ignore.

"But…"

"No. He needs to rest without being subjected to your relentless bitching." Jean's mouth worked soundlessly, unable to make a sufficient response to the telling off he'd just been given. Eren hid a smirk by looking at the floor. That had been priceless. He obviously didn't suppress it enough.

"Stop smiling."

"Jean, just leave it alone."

"You're such a fucking self righteous prick, you know that Eren? What did I ever see in you?"

"Believe me when I tell you this. In about ten seconds, it's going to be you lying in a hospital bed. Your choice." Everyone stared at Levi, a combination of humour and disbelief at his monotone delivery. The burning in his eyes backed up his words and the men mumbled their farewells as they exited with scuffing feet. "Jesus fucking christ." Shaking his head, dark hair flowed around his face as he returned to the machines. "You've got some awful taste in friends."

Armin nodded slowly and winced. "Yea, they're alright though."

"I'll increase your pain medication. Should help you sleep." Making the necessary movements, he frowned at the digits on the screen and glanced down, blue eyes beneath him starting to flutter shut. A few minutes of silence followed, the beeps of machines hushed to allow unbroken slumber. Levi closed the blinds on the windows and door with a mumble. "You hungry?"

Eren jumped, not expecting the sudden query. The other man seemed preoccupied, not just with his job. There was a gloomy aspect to his features and the younger of the two wondered if this was a normal expression. Despite all the exchanges between them, only once had he seen him so had no idea if this was standard Levi. Deciding to try and lighten the mood, he grinned.

"Yea, I am actually. Taking me on a date?"

"If you consider slop to be adequate date fodder, then sure, why the fuck not." Leaving the wounded patient to rest, the pair walked the corridors without speaking. It was a maze of turns and different coloured walls and Eren slowed just enough to be one step behind, taking in the way the shorter male's ass strutted with importance. Nice. Levi was fully aware of what was going on and smirked, mood lifting. He wasn't even sure why the grumpy disposition had crept in, but it was probably something to do with that light haired guy and what he said.

Reaching the canteen, he went straight for the water urn, making a tea and pointing to the variety of food on offer, selection of runny stews being kept warm under hot lights. "Don't touch the curry." Eren took the advice even further and left it all alone, opting for a pre-packed sandwich instead. Much safer. Levi swiped his staff card on an unmanned box and added the two items to his running tab, one which was usually just full of beverages. It was deserted in here, bulbs dimmed to avoid offending any tired eyes and they sat at a table in the corner, the view of the vibrant city beside them from through the window.

At first it was a bit awkward, neither man breaking the peace, both caught up in their own thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Levi took the lead after sipping from the cup. "So, ex of yours?" That was always going to be his first question, one which had bothered him more than it should have.

"Yea. Bastard."

"Not an amicable break up then?"

"No. Had a fight, he ended it."

"And I'm your rebound?" It came out before he could stop and think, the stupidly jealous words given life with an overly spitting voice. So what if he was? He'd been that for others before, physical distraction to ease their aching hearts. Why did it matter now? Eren didn't know what to say, thrown by the tiny snarl initially, however it did something else; it made him sure that this man was not only in it for meaningless sex. Also, he realised a stark truth so let it out.

"No. I'd wanted rid of him for a long time, if I'm honest. It was a relief."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Rubbing his eyes, Levi put it all down to fatigue. Not only was he sounding envious of a past relationship, now he'd apologised. That rarely happened.

"Don't mention it. I'm sure you've had problems with exes before too?"

"Never."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have no exes, Eren." That was unexpected. Surely he couldn't…no. He wasn't…?

"Was I your first?" He whispered, green eyes wide and innocent, lips slightly parted in awe. Levi felt a strange bursting in his chest, that unfamiliar pull which made him want to wriggle and yell to try and release it. This guy was incredible. Smiling, he shook his head.

"No Eren." Leaning over the table, he placed his chin in his hand as his elbow was planted on the surface, studying the gorgeous features opposite. "But that made you sound so goddamn cute."

"Cute?" Blushing, the brunette looked into the silver pools that were so inviting, stomach flipping at the sight. Not only was the man hot as fuck, he also exuded such calm indifference when blatantly flirting. Eren seemed to have lost the ability to do that right now so just frowned. "I'm not cute."

"Yes you fucking are. But to answer you properly, I have no exes because I've never been with anyone long enough to consider them a partner. To be an ex, you must first have been in a relationship." Candid explanation given, he sat back again, hoping the honesty hadn't been too much. Staring over, Eren chose his next line in a flash of inspiration.

"Do you want to be in a relationship?" Damn. Too soon. Stop being so fucking eager, he chided internally. Such a turn off.

"Perhaps. It depends, though." Their gazes were locked as the tentative chat was held, the real meaning hidden badly as they tested limits.

"On what?"

"Whether you want to be." It was out there. Levi had uttered a sentence that lay everything on the table, heart exposed for the first time in many, many years. What am I doing? Why is this so different? Do I actually give a fuck? The debate inside was broken by a small sound.

"I might do." Coy wasn't the word. Downright sly would fit the bill as brows were raised over bright teal eyes.

"Fucking tease. Come on. I'd better check on Armin." Eren bounced down the hall, confident march in place. He felt like he was floating along, soul lifted. In a blur, everything was dark and he was against a wall, something digging into his lower leg as warm lips took his roughly, hands tangling in his hair. Whimpers of pleasure came from them both as tongues joined together wetly. Running his touch upwards, Eren reached Levi's neck and gently held on, the soft and shorter hair deliciously tickling his palms. He felt squeezes on his backside, harsh and insistent and he moaned, grinding his hips forward into the other man's groin. Pulling back for air, they adjusted to the light and shared a breathy laugh.

"Where the fuck are we Levi?"

"Store cupboard. I think you might have your foot in a bucket."

"Oh." Seconds ticked by and they crashed into one another again, feverish motions becoming hotter as the embrace continued. In a bold move, Eren shoved his hand down the other man's blue trousers, easy access given by the elasticated waistband and gripped onto the already hard cock that lay beneath. Hums and groans filled the small closet as the brunette tugged at the solid flesh, pale fingers working desperately at his own denims. An unwelcome buzzing was heard along with a beep.

"Fucking hell! I'm not even supposed to be on the fucking clock and I'm getting paged." Straightening themselves out, Levi pulled the glowing device from his hip and glared at it, gaze fierce enough to nearly melt the plastic. "Fuck. I got to go. Get back to Armin, this could take a while." Pausing, the older man left Eren with a tender yet forceful kiss. "I've fucking missed you."

~~~~~~

Nearly two hours had passed and Levi opened the door to the young patient's room, head pounding and eyes about to sink into his face. The sight that met him was enough to make him smile despite the horrific events just endured, heart softened by the charming scene. Eren was curled up on the large visitor's chair fast asleep, head tilted back and mouth open a fraction. Making no sound, the man dressed still in his slightly red-stained scrubs fetched a blanket from the cupboard and laid it carefully over the slumbering form, tucking the hospital issue cloth around the man's body.

Read-outs were checked, nodded at and satisfied the blonde was doing well, the tired male backed out of the space, eyes trained on Eren as he left the friends to rest. Making for the staff lounge, Levi intended to get his clothes changed and take a much needed cat nap. An approaching, hyperactive woman shattered the peace.

"Hey moody, what you still doing here?"

"Work."

"Whatever. Is he sexy, Levi?"

"What the fuck?"

"Your patient. Why else would you be hanging around?"

"Like I said. Work. Now fuck off." Storming through the corridors, he smirked. Not even Hange could dampen his spirits now.


	7. Deeper

Eren peeled his eyes open and stretched, legs shaking as muscles were unfurled. Arms over his head, the brunette took a minute to recall where he was and why, blinking quickly to clear the remnants of sleep. There was no exterior window in here so he glanced at the time. 3.42 am. Armin was still out for the count, chest rising and falling with steady breaths, face serene and free from any pain. Someone else was in here, casual clothes sitting perfectly as he monitored the machines.

"Did you even go home Levi?" The man turned and answered the question, dark circles under his grey stare.

"No point. Someone had to babysit you two."

"We'd have been fine. You look awful."

"Thanks. You're a fucking picture of beauty yourself." Grumbling with a smirk, Levi finished his checks and noted a few things on the clipboard. "The shift's changing soon. If I'm right, the guy taking over won't want to find you in here and if I don't sleep soon I'm more than likely going to die."

"Don't do that. I'm just starting to like you."

"Tch. Stop giving me those doe eyes. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Eren jumped up, sending telepathic well wishes to his slumbering friend. He didn't want to leave but knew it was inevitable, especially if the next person on the rounds would throw him out anyway.

"Las Vegas."

"What?"

"Home, Eren. You're more than welcome to join me, unless you'd rather sit in the canteen until visiting hours?" It wasn't a hard choice - back to Levi's or the place that smelt like three day old socks? No brainer.

The short cab ride was filled by a mumbling account of how Armin would be allowed to leave later on in the day, unless there were any complications. Even though the break to his leg had been nasty, bones piercing the skin, Levi had done an exemplary job at repairing the damage. The head wound was less severe as it might have been, impact taken mainly by the small man's lower body so it was really just superficial. Of course, a broken limb took time to heal, meaning weeks of physio and perhaps months before normal movement could be attained. Such lengthy repercussions for a momentary lapse in concentration.

Eren followed his host up to the apartment, one he had seen already but paid little attention at the time, more interested in the person who lived there. It was still dark, given the early hour of the morning and dim lights greeted them as the entrance was opened. Maybe he always kept them on? Never sure when he might return from work? Gazing round, green eyes took in the surroundings as if it was his first time here, any sign of fatigue washed away as excitement took hold. The living area wasn't open plan, kitchen presumably tucked away behind one of the doors. Wooden boards in a deep mahogany hue shone and sparkled, care and love applied to treat the material and bring it to it's fullest glory. There was a small fire place, black iron mainly with patterned tiles of all colours inlaid in a Victorian style, mantel piece housing a couple of half melted candles, plain ones which had that kind of off-white tinge.

Artwork was placed strategically on the cream walls, spaced out so as not to be cluttered and imposing. There was a large window opposite the hearth, dark brown drapes hanging either side from ceiling to floor, a thick fabric that was tied back on hooks. In between the focal points sat a huge black sofa, cushions strewn across to add extra comfort, all picked out in black and white designs. A coffee table laid before it, seat facing the far wall which displayed a massive wide screen TV. So, all in all, pretty fucking nice.

Eren didn't spot any photos, though. His place was full of them, snaps of friends in a variety of situations which always made him smile. The man had said he'd never been in a relationship, perhaps he was really guarded about his close pals? Keep them private? A voice pulled the brunette from his thoughts.

"Hmm? Sorry, was just looking around." Silver eyes that were lined with darkness drilled into his soul, but not with malice, there was no ill feeling in there.

"Would you like a drink?" Eren noticed the glass bottle in the pale hand, one that expensive bourbon would have been decanted into and he saw the wooden drinks cabinet that lay to the side.

"Yes please. What a night, huh?" Smiling weakly, he glanced down and shuffled his shoes off. The floors were pristine, his footwear would surely scuff the polished surface. Standing by Levi's side, a large measure was passed over and he watched with wide eyes as the other man's brown liquid was downed in one, filled again instantly. Here goes nothing, he thought and did his best to duplicate the action. It burned, burned so badly and any attempt at keeping his reaction in was futile. Coughing with tears springing in his orbs, he saw Levi smirk, a slightly evil tinge to his features.

"Another?"

"Fuck yes." Pouring again, the older of the pair placed the bottle down and sipped at his second one, hissing as the strong fluid hit his throat.

"Sorry Levi." His companion was staring at the floor, trailing a toe across the boards like he was drawing a picture in sand.

"What the fuck for?"

"Imposing." The childish and nervous doodling continued and the homeowner set his glass on the side, taking the other from a strong grip. Eren met the now softer gaze and swallowed deeply as fingers stroked lightly at his cheek, causing sparks to light up where he had been touched.

"You're not imposing, idiot. You would have been here anyway." Stepping closer, the shorter man stared up into the glowing green eyes and tilted his head, mouth parting as two unwavering hands were placed on his waist. Lips brushed gently together and Eren shut his lids slowly, breaths that were tainted in whiskey mixing between them. Purring his words, Levi kept up the faint contact, not quite kissing but so insanely near to it. "Need something to help you sleep?" Gripping the male's hips, he quickly slid round to squeeze the inviting butt, kneading the supple flesh. He didn't feel the urgency from their first time; lust was still alive, but there was something different, something deeper.

"L-Levi...oh god…" Lips stroked agonisingly and Eren panted as he spoke. "Please…" The whisper ended the teasing, mouths joined passionately as moans punctuated each languid caress of tongues. Leaning back, Levi stared with longing into teal orbs as he pushed the man's coat to the floor, pulling his tight top up and over so the other now stood naked from the denims up. Taking in the view, silver eyes flashed as muscles were eaten up visually, biting at his bottom lip. So fucking gorgeous. Hands began to tug at his own t-shirt, removed with care.

Eren gaped. He'd seen that chest before, touched it but now he could properly admire the defined bumps of power. Reaching out, he ran his fingers over the beautifully pale skin, spending time on each contour, memorizing how they felt. Levi started to undo the guy's belt, making sure to be gentle as the sound of leather slapping free cut through the silence.

Feeling brave, the brunette grabbed at the waist band opposite, yanking the smaller form into his warm body, arms wrapped around the other man as he dipped his head to instigate another sedate kiss. A slight movement sent his trousers to the floor and he stepped out, pushing socks off as he went whilst fingers tickled over the flesh of his back, ghostly touch sending shivers down his spine. This was divine, the care and attention a million miles from the feverish way they behaved last time. As far as the word could be applied to sex, it was pure, full of emotion as well as desire.

Being offered the same courtesy, Levi felt his jeans slide down so he relieved himself of the pool of fabric at his ankles, bare feet slipped out of his shoes. Breaking for air, the two smiled lightly, breaths measured and heavy. Unspoken words passed between them as steps were taken, faces close and soft pecks were stolen whilst they still clung together. Eren walked backwards, compelled by the man in his arms in the direction of the bedroom as underwear was dispensed with. Flopping down on the sheets, Levi lay ontop of the younger man, a more fervent kiss in play as hands searched, bodies discovered yet again with admiration. Humming into the embrace, he enjoyed the feeling of freedom, giving himself to the other and displaying a benevolent side that had never been revealed before. He knew what to do.

Eren squeaked in disappointment as contact was lost, two pairs of eyes remaining locked as Levi stepped off the bed, condom rolled down and gel applied, coating his fingers. Back on the mattress, he shuffled forward and massaged the lubricant at the man's entrance, rubbing seductively. Raising an eyebrow, he was met by a tiny shake of the head.

"I don't need it." The prone man was ready, ridiculously relaxed yet again and eager to receive. He tried to roll but was stopped by a gentle grip. Instead of getting on his knees, Eren was kept in place. It was clear what was about to happen, a position that neither of them had tried before. For Levi, it had always seemed too intimate, a way to bear his soul and up until now, that had seemed uninviting. Now, however, it made perfect sense. Carefully raising the other male's thighs, he guided his erect member and pushed slightly, taking it slow as he lowered onto the waiting body. Face to face, foreheads touched as thighs held tightly to Levi's waist. Holding himself up with strong arms, he entered fully to gasps and groans from them both, gazes clouded with pleasure as a delicious pace began.

"Ahhh Levi...holy fuck…" Eren couldn't believe it, wasn't prepared for how this sensation would overcome him. Having the man look at him was hypnotic, fully immersed in each other and he placed his hands on the guy's neck, mouth slack as moans spilled out. Grinding up in time with his partner's thrusts, he felt incredible, able to participate rather than just take it. As much as he loved to be the submissive one, this took things to a whole new level.

Leaning down, Levi wriggled his arms around broad shoulders, panting as dark hair dropped to frame his face, eyes never leaving those beneath him. It was delectable, the way in which they were wholly linked, body and mind. "Eren…oh yea, mmm…you feel so good."

"Oh shit…ahhh god…" Moving his hold, Eren's palms rubbed over the writhing back above as they both made the decision to increase the speed, calling out in low growls. It never reached a high velocity, steady yet determined pounds more than satisfactory as the man on top felt a rigid erection sliding across his stomach.

"Fuck…Eren…oh fuck yes…yes…ah yes…" All of the filthy moments shared over their short relationship were coming to a head, fantasies realised as time stood still. Almost snarling, Levi hungrily kissed at the supple neck that was exposed under his thrusting form, eliciting cries of pleasure from the receiver while he mumbled against the wet skin. "I want to make you come…let me...please, Eren…" Gasping for breath and reality blurring, the brunette's abdomen tightened, release bearing down on him already.

"Yea…I will, I'm gonna…ahhh shit…haaa!" Holding onto his peak as much as humanly possible, Eren grit his teeth as silver eyes engaged with his again and threw all self-control out the window. "Nghaaah...oh my god, that's it…ohhh…!" Friction took over and he started to shudder, discs of vibrant green widening as the orgasm racked through his body. Shouting loudly, he clamped his legs tightly to the man above, nails digging into flesh. Levi let out a groan of lust and gave deliberate pushes, pupils blown as he exploded in powerful waves of ecstasy, filled with indulgent euphoria.

Two men lay sucking in air, light kisses placed in between gulps of oxygen, smiles on their satisfied faces. Rolling, the pale man removed the protection and threw it in the small bin and passed some tissues over to Eren, cleaning himself up quickly. Whilst on his side, he felt a body press into his back, arm over his waist and he smiled. Hands were linked together as a quiet drawl spoke.

"I'm about to fucking pass out." A giggle tickled at his ear, that damn alluring noise which did incredible things to him. Before Levi could give any kind of reply to that, slumber took hold.

~~~~~~

No. Not this again. Why now? The images of blood and pain, the breath that stopped in his chest as an icy grip squeezed his lungs so it was impossible to draw air. Despair. Loss. Remorse. Guilt. It all bundled up into an avalanche of gut wrenching darkness. This wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory which manifested from time to time, one of those that came whilst asleep but was so vivid that even upon waking, it still remained.

Eren frowned. The flash of jet black hair was in front of him, something he had opened his eyes to five minutes ago, a much nicer way to wake up than before, no empty space on the bed. Since he'd stirred, green eyes had been trained on the man he cuddled, watching the steady intakes of oxygen that expanded his rib cage. Impatiently, he had raised himself up on one elbow to get a better view of Levi's face, so peaceful and calm. Eren resisted the urge to touch it, the guy must be exhausted so he settled for staring instead. He couldn't fathom his luck, what started out as a chance meeting had evolved in a matter of weeks to constant contact and now yet again being in the man's bed.

The smile he had worn was gone now though as he watched the recently placid features become twisted in discomfort, the warm body twitching under the covers. With mild panic, he noticed the pattern of breathing had stopped and wondered if he should do something. The need to decide was erased as a choked yell split through the room and Levi sat up suddenly, legs over the edge of the mattress and head down, dark locks hanging like a morbid waterfall. Quiet growls came from what sounded like his soul, a heart breaking noise which chilled Eren to the core.

Despite not knowing what the fuck to do, the brunette placed a tentative hand on the pale back, making the male jump slightly.

"Sorry Levi. Are…are you ok?" Did he regret bringing him here? Finally realised it was in fact just a bit of fun that had been played out already? Was this the end?

"Yea, don't worry. Just a fucking dream. I'm fine." Levi didn't want to turn and face the man, let him see just how far from fine he really was. It would show weakness.

"You don't seem ok." The meek voice tore at his mind. Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible to allow the guy in? The moment they'd shared earlier had been so perfect and out of character, perhaps it was time to stop trying to hold it all together alone. Inexplicably, Levi truly felt that this person might be the one to help him do that. Sighing, he laid back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling with an arm across his forehead. Eren got closer, providing a means of showing support and understanding, a signal that he was there. He was usually the one to be fawned over in a relationship, checked on and spoilt, even. However the inbuilt need to protect those he cared for shone through, determined expression on his sometimes childish face.

Levi glanced over and saw a man who looked much older than his years, a seriousness that hadn't been witnessed before. The rude awakening still ran strongly across his mind's eye, pictures refusing to leave him in peace. Swallowing with a click, he offered a scant explanation. Eren deserved it. "I won't go into details, but something happened years ago." Locking onto the sorrowful splashes of teal, he sighed again. "Something fucking awful. It comes back as a nightmare now and again. Sorry you had to see that." He meant it. No one should have to put up with this shit, especially not so soon after they had first gotten together.

Silence enveloped the room and Levi started to worry. It was too much, he should've kept quiet. The guy would run a mile now for sure. Fuck. In a blur of movement, a hand shot out and took the one that lay on his chest, grip tight and strong.

"Whatever it is, you don't have to tell me unless you're ready. I'm not going anywhere." Eren leant in and placed a small kiss on soft lips, sealing his declaration. He was in deep already, fully prepared to see this along whatever route it would take. So much for not obsessing, he thought with a small smile.

"Why are you so fucking adorable?" Levi was actually expecting an answer to his gently delivered question, smirk pulling at his mouth. The man above him grinned, the younger face back in an instant as a small blush crept over his cheeks.

"I guess I was just blessed, Levi."

"Blessed?"

"Yea. Genetics or something like that. Why? You like it?" Suggestively winking, Eren exuded his inimitable brand of cute smut.

"Stop that. Visiting's in an hour." Ignoring the older man's protest, he slid his touch down under the covers, hand cupping carefully as he fondled smooth balls. "Jesu…ffffuck, I mean it." Levi closed his eyes and smiled, recollections from before washing away. And then came the mild voice.

"Can I ask something?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Does it hurt?" Narrow grey slits appeared, holding the man in place. In all honesty he was expecting some kind of cheesy pick up line, something around falling from heaven or that shit.

"Does what hurt, Eren?"

"Waxing?" Levi pressed his lips together and sat up, shaking his head as the other male continued. "What? I'm curious. I mean I like it, don't get me wrong but surely it must, you know, fucking kill you?" Standing to hide his impending full-on smile, the dark haired man made for the bathroom.

"You get used to it, Eren." He disappeared, leaving the man on his bed to lie back and laugh. Poking his head round the door frame, Levi gave him an option. "I would offer you breakfast but I haven't been shopping in fucking days. If you're interested in a questionable granola bar, be my guest but it might be better to get something at the hospital." Eren scowled, the scent of the stews still so lucid. "Don't worry. Mornings are infinitely better. Trust me."

"How do I get to the hospital?"

"In a cab, you idiot."

"I'd better get going then." Beginning to gather his clothes, Eren followed the trail of fabric, fetching the fresh underwear from his pocket and pulling them on.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Shouting over the sound of the shower, Levi emerged once more before getting under the streams of water.

"Erm…dressing?"

"Without washing? Tch."

"I thought I'd just go see Armin? Get out of your way?"

"You're not in the way. And I'm coming with you."

"Y-you don't have to."

"Yes I do. It avoids the inevitable text asking how to navigate the fucking corridors. Your sense of direction is awful." He retreated into the bathroom, smirk on his face. Eren grinned and scratched the back of his head. Levi wanted to accompany him, using a badly hidden excuse to cover his true intent. Shit. This was going good.


	8. Moving Forward

Pacing the halls, Eren realised Levi had been right - he would have been totally lost by now. Watching the pale man strut confidently, he wondered how many times he had walked these corridors, sweeping through from one patient to the next. The shorter male was obviously a respected surgeon, the nods received from other staff confirming that supposition and he smiled. Grey eyes flicked to the side and saw the look on the brunette's face.

"What?"

"Nothing Levi. Only…" Laughing lightly, he shook his head. "I didn't have you pegged as a doctor."

"What did you think I did, then?"

"I dunno. Maybe a model?"

"Give me a fucking break." Grumbling, he turned a corner. Perhaps he didn't exactly exude medical prowess, but surely he wasn't someone who looked like he would be comfortable in front of the camera. He'd probably crack the lens with his death stare. "So what's your job?"

"Guess." Nudging his companion, Eren grinned, cheeky expression in place. He was excited to find out what the answer might be. Levi stopped outside Armin's room and faced the bubbly man, scrutinizing his features with a bored gaze in a show of deep thought.

"Well, I already know you're some kind of apprentice, so…" Sizing him up, the older of the two smirked. "Fluffer." Leaving the blushing figure behind, he pushed through the door with authority, small croaks coming from outside. Armin smiled from the bed, sitting up and tapping at his phone, keeping in touch with the outside world.

"Morning! I didn't expect to see you here, have you been working all night?"

"No, I've been home for a few hours. How are you doing?" Moving over to check the machinery, he frowned at the readings, making sure they were all satisfactory. Eren appeared finally, face still red and flustered as he tried to rid himself of the images in his head.

"My leg hurts but I'm ok, thank you." A grunt was offered in response and the blonde turned to his friend. "Hey Eren, you didn't have to stay!"

"I, umm, yea. I didn't, they wouldn't let me." Looking at the floor, he shuffled on the spot. Blue eyes became wider as they shifted between the two men, sharp mind obviously not affected by the blow to the head. Levi sensed the impending awkward moment and mumbled about coming back soon, striding out as fast as possible without seeming in a hurry.

"Eren? Is that…?" Pointing at the space recently occupied by his doctor, Armin gaped as it started to fall into place.

"Yea…kind of."

"Kind of? Yes or no? Or is this some other random you've picked up?"

"No! I mean yes! Shut up, you're confusing me." Flopping down on the chair, Eren couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face. "That's Levi."

"Did you know he worked here?"

"No, it was a bit weird at first to be honest. Anyway," he rushed the conversation on. "Enough about that. How are you? Feeling ok? I can't believe what happened, Armin."

"I know. Sorry, I should have paid attention."

"Don't apologise. We need to get you better, alright? We'll all pitch in, make sure you're ok."

"I'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Armin, you broke your fucking leg! It's not just cramp that you can walk off!" Luckily, the friends would undoubtedly rally around the smallest of their group, help see him through the recovery. The door swung open and another medic walked in, friendly face a million miles from Levi's grumpy facade as she sang her words.

"Hello there boys! And how's the patient?" Armin had been visited by the woman already and nodded.

"Not bad, thank you. Sore."

"Hmm yes, you will be for a while, honey. Right. Let's get this started." She began the procedure of explaining what to do and how to assist the healing process, setting up what would hopefully be the path to being allowed home. Strict instructions were given around limits, not to push himself, let others aid him. "You live alone?"

"No, with a friend. Marco."

"Well, he needs to know that you're going to be out of action for a bit. Is he any good at cooking?"

"Not really."

"Mmm hmm. Then order in!" Glasses came close as she examined the wound on his forehead, clicking and whistling. "He's done a good job there too. Probably won't leave much of a scar. Is this your boyfriend?" Motioning to the other man, she raised her eyebrows and then laughed maniacally as both males turned beetroot.

"N-no! We're just friends."

"That's a shame. You'd make a cute couple."

"No we wouldn't!" Eren squeaked in indignation, frowning at the brown haired woman.

"Is she bothering you, Armin? I can have her escorted off the fucking premises?" Levi had returned, standing with his arms crossed at the doorway.

"It's ok, Hange is really nice."

"Nice is not a word I would use to describe this freak."

"Behave, short stuff." Hange addressed the newcomer and his casual appearance. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you went home?"

"And now I'm back. You going to discharge him or what?"

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm going as fast as I can." Making a quick assessment, she looked at the two younger men and came to a decision, an 'oh' forming on her lips.

"Just get the fuck on with it." Grinning at the growled words, she shot Eren a wink, confident she had unearthed the reason for her grumpy colleague's presence. Moving with purpose, she hummed as she went, paperwork filled out and signed, more advice and warnings given. Eventually, it was done and a pair of crutches were presented.

"Now you take it slow, Armin. Check in with your local hospital tomorrow, ok? I'll get the notes sent over to them. And listen," she chided. "Use the crosswalk next time."

"Thanks. I will." Goodbyes and gratitude were shared and Eren helped his friend down the halls, preceded by Levi who led the way. Outside, they paused in the car park, slightly unsure what to do now. The ebony haired man enlightened the duo.

"You can't get on a fucking train like that. Take a cab."

"That's gonna cost a fortune!"

"Eren? There's no other fucking option."

"I guess."

"Here, take this." Levi passed over some folded notes, pressing them into the brunette's hand. "And don't fucking argue. I'm in no mood to be called back in to surgery because this one fell off the platform." Jabbing a thumb at Armin, he smirked. "I'm not doing this to be nice or some shit like that. Purely selfish. I rather treasure my days off."

"Thank you Levi. It's very kind." The blonde had replied, use of the name confirming that they more than likely had indeed been discovered as the new couple. Spotting a taxi, the doctor motioned over and they slowly made their way to the waiting car. Easing the wounded man in, Levi gave a few parting orders as he leant into the vehicle.

"Keep it elevated once you're home. No fucking about. And make sure this little shit looks after you."

"Oi!" Eren smiled regardless, unable to hold a grudge. Straightening, silver eyes flashed as they locked onto green ones. "So…"

"Get him back in one piece, alright? And Eren?" He waited for the gorgeous male to continue, pictures in his mind of the pale body that had made him feel so incredible only a matter of hours ago. "See you later." Levi went towards another cab, intending to go straight back to sleep as soon as he returned to his apartment, the few hours of slumber earlier hadn't been anywhere near enough. He didn't want to embarrass Eren in front of his friend, so left without any kind of affection, a move which he regretted instantly. Already he was wishing the man didn't have to go, didn't have to leave him again. Any previous internal arguments were silent now, no questions to himself as to why he felt such a thing. He'd accepted it, emotions in control.

Sudden movement made him turn and a shape attached itself to his body, embrace strong as warm lips pressed against his own. Reciprocating the gesture, he held tightly and sighed. "Sorry Levi, I couldn't resist."

"No need to say sorry, brat." Kissing with hungry pecks, they struggled to keep apart but managed it somehow. "Call me. But not for about five hours. I'm fucking shattered."

"Deal." Grinning, Eren bounded back to his waiting ride and waved before closing the door, stomach doing cartwheels.

~~~~~~

"So he's fucking your doctor?" Reiner couldn't handle it, loving the information just garnered from the recently returned Armin and he laughed, leaning his arm on Connie's head.

"Shut up you big oaf."

"Are you or aren't you?"

"Kind of."

"What the fuck Eren?"

"That's his response to everything today." The small blonde spoke from his bed, leg propped up on pillows as the three friends stood to the side. Marco was in the process of hunting down some chinese food and Jean hadn't answered any calls since last night, probably embarrassed by his behaviour. Or just plain sulking.

"So anyway." Eren moved it on. "We need to work out a rota. He's not allowed to lift a finger."

"Ok, I work three days so I can take…" The conversation continued, agreements reached as the subject of the plans just lay and let it happen. They meant well, so he wasn't bothered by the way he was left out of the discussions. Marco had brought back tub after tub of sustenance and the gang sat on chairs or carefully on the mattress, eating hungrily and sharing friendly banter. The buzzer screamed for attention and Connie leapt up. Picking up the plastic receiver, he spoke loudly.

"This is the home of Armin Arlert, took on a car and won! How may we help you today?"

"It's Jean."

"Come on up!" Pressing the button, he allowed the man in and called through to the bedroom. "Jean's on his way." Another voice yelled back.

"Not a fucking word about Levi!"

~~~~~~

The person who wasn't to be spoken of stirred, few hours of sleep coming to an end as he ran a weak hand across his face. It had been a long shift, one which would never be made up for no matter how long he slumbered, so there was no point staying in bed. Scuffing through to the kitchen, he pushed the door open and flicked the kettle on, tea in mind. Clearing his clouded eyes by blinking, he scooped up the phone he had left on the counter, light flashing. Opening the message with one hand, he poured water into a pot with the other to start the brewing process. Smirking, he read the text. Well, all three of them.

"Lemmie know when you're awake, sexy. Don't wanna disturb you."

"I'm back home now. Bored."

"Miss you."

Pressing relevant buttons, he dialled his old number, Little Shit emblazoned on the screen. He thought about changing it, then reconsidered. It was still fitting. The voice that greeted him was lively and full of boyish excitement.

"Hey! How's you? Got some rest?"

"Mmm some. It's never enough though."

"You work too hard."

"Perils of being a sought after surgeon."

"Hmm. I suppose. How much time do you get off?"

"Not much, why?" Silence at first. Levi filled a cup and imagined Eren chewing his bottom lip, deciding whether he was feeling brave today or not.

"I thought…no, never mind. It's silly." Now he would be lying on his bed on his stomach, fingers tracing circles on the covers and chin in one hand. He hoped it was a true reflection, just too damn sweet.

"Come on Eren. Just tell me. I won't bite."

"Aw, that's a shame." Giggles filtered through and that pang of adrenaline shot darts into Levi's chest again. He truly was a little shit. "Alright. I was gonna say maybe, if you want to, if you could I mean…erm…"

"Spit it out."

"Ok. Here we go. Take next weekend off and we can spend some time together?" It was out there. Eren's heart pounded as he did indeed lie on his front, sheets gripped in his fist as he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the response.

"That sounds like a good fucking idea. I can't promise, but I'll make enquiries." Levi smiled, walking through to the living area and slumping down onto the sofa, one he would hopefully be sharing at the end of the working week.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Of course, you idiot. Wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"Oh my god, I can't wait! I'm not great at cooking, but…" He was babbling.

"Eren?"

"Yea?"

"Calm down. We can make something with each other, hmm?"

"Ok, sorry. That'd be great. Are you any good?"

"Fucking awesome." Light laughter met his declaration and Levi tried to hold back his own. "I'll let you know, ok?"

"Sure thing, handsome." The pale man could almost hear the mischief taking over, the change in tone unmistakable. "Whatcha wearing?"

"Nothing."

"No way?"

"Well, I just woke up so…yes way. It's a luxury afforded to those who live alone."

"I'd get beaten up by Mikasa if I did that. Great. Now I can't stop thinking about…" He trailed off, picturing the guy lying seductively, waiting for him. Shivering, Eren cleared his throat. "Anyway. So, speak soon?"

"Count on it." Exchanging farewells, the call ended and the brunette jumped up, bouncing on his mattress like an eight year old who had just been told they were going to Disneyland, fists punching the air. He didn't care if his sister could hear him, the joy was too strong.

Levi took a more sedate way of celebrating, nodding to himself and sipping tea as his stomach rolled in flutters of anticipation. He would tear down walls to make sure he got the time off he so richly deserved.

~~~~~~

Pure drudgery, that's what this was, grumbled Eren as he filed property details in alphabetical order. He'd done it a fortnight ago and somehow, it was all messed up again. He had a sneaking suspicion that the disarray was intentional, a way to keep him busy and out of the other people's way. Mondays always sucked. Sighing, green eyes stared lifelessly at the paperwork, shuffling through all of the houses that he would surely never be able to afford at this rate.

An expensive cab ride away, Levi finished filling in his most recent form and scowled down at the figures, adding them up to make a prognosis. It looked good. Placing the clipboard in the tray, he left the patient in bed and closed the door quietly. All that remained to do this afternoon was double check the roster. Striding through his domain, the dark haired doctor took corners at a fast pace, feet pounding on the shiny floors and squeaking with each change of direction. So goddamn big this place, he mused. Get a real workout just going from A to B. Picking up the pace, he made a bee line for the staff area, shoving the entrance open with determination. No one could stop him now.

Names were checked, dates figured out and he spotted his holy grail - Hange. She owed him a favour after the strange smelling culture the woman had shoved under his nose a few weeks ago. Also, she wasn't scheduled to be in on Thursday or Friday, perfect opportunity. Humming to himself, the surgeon smirked. It would work, but probably only on one condition. Now, just to find the fucking weirdo.

Eren had nearly finished for the day, five o'clock closing in and his phone buzzed in his pocket. Frantically, he pulled it out, every single message since Sunday dealt with in the same way - anxious grabbing. It was the one he had been waiting for, SDH sending the best news he had ever seen. Well, almost.

"Done. I'm all yours from Friday at 8pm until Monday at 6am. Only fucking problem is I'll be on call for any serious emergencies."

It would do. A whole weekend. Perhaps one that would be interrupted at some point, but he couldn't begrudge someone in dire need of medical expertise. Grinning, he did a small dance of victory and replied quickly.

"Damn right you're all mine."


	9. Act One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the love of smut :)

Waking to the bright Friday morning sunshine, Eren grinned. He had taken today off to help Armin out at home, bring him things he needed and keep the guy company. Marco would be home around four, giving him ample opportunity to get ready for his epic weekend. He'd toyed with the idea of getting waxed but buried that thought away - no one was ripping anything out down there. Strutting into the living area in just his boxers, he heard a tut. Mikasa didn't think this was a good plan, couldn't understand why he would want to spend time with someone he'd only met twice. That was irrelevant, they'd known each other nearly a month.

"Why are you so against this?"

"It's weird Eren. He's a stranger."

"No he's not! Gets me more than you do." He was pouting, slamming bread into the toaster with vehemence.

"Just think, what would dad say about it all?"

"Dad?! I don't give a shit what he'd say! He gave up the right to have an opinion when he abandoned us."

"He didn't abandon us, Eren. He…"

"Yea Mikasa, I know. He went off to have fun. So please, just shut up about him, ok?" Mood well and truly dampened, he tapped his foot impatiently whilst waiting for his breakfast, absent mindedly fiddling with the waist band of his underwear. Now, there was something to lighten his morose mind - Levi in his boxers. The tight fabric that clung perfectly. Ooh, no, even better - Levi when he'd just gotten out of the shower, wet hair pushed back. Yes, much nicer. Buttering his toast quickly, Eren rushed back to his room to avoid an embarrassing 'tent in your pants' kind of situation.

The object of his daydreams was not hard at work, shift beginning at 9am and straight into a useless meeting room full of pricks he had no interest in conversing with whatsoever. Sitting at the back, he glared down at his phone and read through some emails, deleting most of them. The discussion was around some kind of charity funding, no doubt another excuse for the big wigs to wheel him out as their party trick - 'Look! It's Levi Ackerman, the man who wrote all of those ground-breaking medical papers but still drags himself into the hospital to save lives. Isn't he just the best? Give us money.'

Stupid bunch of piggish bastards. Scowling at those in his presence, he mildly paid attention to the details and sighed, picking at a piece of fluff on his trousers. Alerted by silence, he snapped his head up and fixed the chairman of this ridiculous farce with his best look of disinterest, eyes half shut and bored. It was easy. The man visibly shrank back a slight and stuttered his words again.

"L-Levi? Can we count on your attendance?"

"Tch." Switching his gaze to the window, he crossed his legs and twiddled his pen between delicate fingers. That was all they would get.

"Of course he will!" A woman leant forwards across the table and grinned, glasses shining. "He loves the chance to schmooze, don't you shorty?"

"Fuck off."

"Now now. Language." Reprimanded by the man in charge of the meeting, Levi sulked, arms over his chest now. He knew it was childish, but couldn't help it. He was stuck in this godforsaken room being press ganged into going to some dire function, however out there in the theatre he was a kind of deity, a man who could perform miracles and save lives. Most of the time, anyway. Refusing to let that get any further, he grit his teeth and gave a snort which was as non-committal as possible. The speaker continued, seemingly satisfied that it had been agreed - his star guest was on board.

After around twenty more minutes of shit-eating chatter, they were finally allowed to leave and actually get on with their jobs. Marching off to change into his scrubs, Levi was aware of someone following and tutted.

"What do you want, four eyes?"

"So was that your new man friend we saw?"

"I've already told you to fuck off once this morning, I have no trouble doing it again."

"Oh don't be like that, sweetie pie. He seems nice. Feisty but shy at the same time?"

"Last chance."

"And that was some kiss I witnessed from the top floor window, I nearly explod…"

"Fuck off." Slamming the door to the men's dressing area, he let out a huff of breath. Despite her annoying habit of being everywhere at once, she had been right. It was quite the kiss. Smirking, he quickly discarded his clothes and got ready for another long day. At least it would have a happy ending, though.

~~~~~~

"The whole weekend?"

"Yup! Armin, I can't wait!"

"Just be careful, Eren."

"Of what? Monsters under the bed?"

"You know what I mean."

"Armin? I always am. Now, what do you need? Is it itchy again? Shall I get the stick?" Scratching his best friend's leg under the plaster cast with a long, thin pole was not beneath him, anything to help.

"Erm…no…but…" The blonde turned crimson.

"What? Tell me. I'll do it. You know that?" This was his first full shift on Arlert Watch. Lunch had been made, washing put in the machine, drinks delivered and he'd run through the exercises that the physio had instructed be done regularly. Eren knew there'd be more to it than that and was quite amused when the reality was explained.

"I need to pee."

"Oh Armin, don't be so embarrassed! What do I need to do?"

"Just…help me in and let me hold onto your arm?"

"Sure thing." Clicking his tongue and pointing a finger, the brunette kept the mood light, showing no signs that this was weird in any way. It wasn't for him, that's just nature at work, but he knew his friend was hating having to ask his group of mates to aid him in such matters.

In the end, it had been a bit awkward after all, a tangle of bodies and bad aiming, a moment that they agreed instantly to never speak of again. Armin's head was looking much better, angry bruise prominent but the scar was tiny, testament to the skill of the man who stitched up what had started off as quite a nasty gash. Progress had been made and they now sat on the sofa, encased leg up on the coffee table as light chatter filled the room.

"When are you gonna find yourself someone, huh?"

"Eren! I don't need to, it's not a requirement of life."

"Just saying. You'd make a lovely boyfriend. I bet you'd bring flowers, bake cakes, go for trips together to the museum…"

"Shut up Eren."

Marco arrived back home just past four as arranged and Eren gave him a run down of Armin's day, like he was a childminder passing a small baby over to the parent when they returned from work, information provided on food and the status of each nappy. Medication for the pain had been written down meticulously, no one wanting to inadvertently cause an overdose. The tablets were quite strong too, the patient currently out of it and snoring lightly as the exchange took place.

"Right, you all good?"

"Yea, thanks Eren. You round tomorrow for the game?"

"Sorry no, I'm kind of out all weekend."

"Oh yea that's right, the big event!"

"What?! How do you know about that, Marco?"

"Well Mikasa told Connie, Connie told me…"

"Do you know what? I don't care! World famine doesn't even bother me right now!"

"Ok, steady on! Have fun, Eren!"

"Oh I will." Leaving his friend with a wink, he rushed off to his apartment to begin preparations, starting with an extremely thorough shower.

Levi was finishing up by seven in the evening, fatigue not even touching him as the agreed time to meet was approaching. His visitor would already be on the train, he thought, making his way into the city with one destination in mind. Smiling to himself, he shoved the dirty blue overalls in the laundry bin and grabbed his bag. Plenty time to get home and sort himself out, wash the smell of hospital from his skin.

~~~~~~

Eren paid the cab driver who had delivered him from the station and pressed the buzzer for attention. There were ten in all, names written to one side in case you forgot the apartment number but knew what the occupants were called. The building was expansive, an older edifice in a quiet street made from dark stone bricks, hundreds of years worth of city smog turning them into the blackened state. It added to the character though, aged exterior matching the style of hearth that sat in Levi's home. Allowed access by a shrill beep, Eren pushed the heavy door open and climbed the shiny wooden stairs, walking over a little piece of history with every step.

Heart about to leap out of his throat, the brunette stood for a moment to compose himself, bag in hand and cheeky opening line ready to go. He'd been planning it for days, a filthy yet seemingly innocent quip that would be delivered along with a winning smile. This final draft was sure to have the desired effect and he took a deep breath. In three strides he reached the abode that signalled the start of their weekend and the portal to bliss flew open. Lips parted to deliver his practised statement, Eren smiled but was cut off before he could speak, a pale arm shooting out of the doorway and grabbing him by the shirt, yanking his body inside as a warm mouth enveloped his. Oh well, he thought. So much for my grand entrance. Maybe another time.

~~~~~~

Lying back and gasping for breath, two men stared up at the ceiling, fingers intertwined as they held hands tightly. Eren couldn't actually move, capable only of thinking for now, specifically about how each time they had sex, it just got better and better. Not to say that it had been bad before, just not as unbelievably good. Levi managed to roll on his side, smirk on his unusually flushed face as his guest spoke.

"That had to be the best way to say hi. Ever."

"Sorry, manners. Hello Eren. Nice to see you again." The younger man laughed and turned to face his host.

"Don't say sorry. I never want to be greeted in any other way by you now. Nothing can beat that."

"Really?" Levi's raised brow was deliciously suggestive and it sent tingles across the already pleasured body of the green eyed male. Small pecks were shared on still swollen lips, both of them alive with passion. "You hungry?"

"Starving now after that."

"Good. Fancy helping me out in the kitchen?"

"Do I have to wear an apron?"

"Of course. Can't have you getting all fucking dirty." Everything he said was soaked in smut today, it seemed.

Once they had dragged themselves from bed, cooking was the order of the hour, a pair of rumbling stomachs standing together in the large room. It was a sight to behold, a couple of fully grown men in practical cloth to protect them whilst stirring pans and chopping ingredients. Every now and again, Levi would glance over to make sure his assistant was getting it right, expert eye checking the skill set. He tasted the contents of one pot and nodded. Erratic movements from his side alerted him, the casual motions employed earlier being broken down and replaced by overly zealous cuts.

"Eren , it's a potato, not the fucking enemy. Here, watch." Sliding in, he showed the trainee chef how to treat the starchy item with care, small slices made with precision. Eren leant in from behind, chin on the shorter male's shoulder as he slipped his hands round the teacher's waist to watch closely.

"How do you get it so perfect?"

"Practise. You want to try?"

"Mmm nope. I like standing here." Levi sighed and allowed himself to relax despite the seriousness he usually applied to culinary escapades, resting back slightly into the warm figure.

"Just don't distract me or I'll lose a fucking finger."

"Sure, Levi." Ignoring the request, Eren placed small kisses on the man's ear and the knife was halted. "Oops, sorry. I can't help it, you smell so good." Nibbling at the lobe now, he breathed in deeply, lungs full of the masculine scent that was entirely captivating.

"Eren…" Putting the blade down, he smiled. "Keep doing that and we won't be eating tonight." It came out in a low growl, voice thick with a carnal need.

"Aw, you can keep going," mumbled the brunette, adding licks into the mix and causing a moan to escape the receiver's mouth. "I'm not stopping you." Doing exactly the opposite, Eren trailed a hand down and rubbed at the already bulging crotch of the man he held tightly to. Levi closed his eyes, giving in to relentless desire as he rested his head back on the strong chest behind.

"You're going to regret this, you little shit."

"Hmm? I doubt that." Suddenly, flashes of silver were locked onto bright green glimmers as a body spun round, staring up into the face that had lost any sign of childish mischief. The taller of the two showed nothing but pure sexual intent. In seconds they were all over each other, taking full advantage of their time together in style. Pushing insistently, strong porcelain arms forced Eren backwards out of the kitchen, lips never breaking as clothing was tossed to the side on the way. In a tangle of limbs, the now naked couple fell to the large sofa, engulfed by the luxurious pillows.

Paying the man back for being so damn irresistible, Levi left a trail of wet kisses down his neck, faint nips given and he heard a gasp of contentment. He was aware that there was no protection in here so in a snap decision, he agreed on his course of action, not in any mood to have to get up and retrieve a condom. They lay on their sides, face to face and clutching one another in the fierce embrace. Eren had his leg wrapped around the pale body next to him, groaning as their erections rubbed together. Pulling back, Levi smiled open-mouthed at the blown pupils of his lover and with half lidded eyes, he slowly slid three fingers past the lips of the brown haired man.

"Get them nice and wet, Eren." Doing as instructed, he ate up the offered digits, gazes locked as he watched the other male's jaw slacken in awe. Keeping a demure look on his features, Eren licked with gusto, covering the flesh in his saliva. "Mmm that should do it." Reaching down, delicate tips teased at the tight entrance of his partner, stroking and circling in delectable swirls. Gently, one finger was inserted, eliciting a gasp and Levi added another.

"Ah fuck…yes, all of them…please…all three…"

"Anything you say." Purring with glee, steely eyes sparkled in the knowledge he was causing so much enjoyment and gave the man what he wanted, curling with accuracy to reach the sweet spot that would drive him insane.

"Oh god…that's it…oh shit…" Vision hazy, Eren started to grind in time to the incredible pace below, the top of his rock hard member twitching as it glided against Levi's, both dripping with precum.

"Is that nice?"

"Fuck…it's fucking awesome…don't stop…"

"I have no intention of stopping." Levi felt in control, showing the other exactly what he was capable of. The brunette swallowed deeply, panting his breaths as the speed intensified, on the edge of being totally eclipsed. It was a familiar yet new sensation, one he was aware of but not to the point of orgasm. That prospect seemed very real right now.

"Ah yes…faster Levi…I…oh god…" The pale hand was a blur, causing no pain only extreme pleasure as he brought his man to a peak of babbles and moans, the friction on their cocks making them both call out, one louder than the other. "I'm gonna…Levi I'm gonna come…ahhh yes!" Thrusting his body, Eren held the air in his lungs and finally expelled it in a growl, warm release coating the other's toned abdomen. Holy mother fucking shit. Those words chanted through his mind as he couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Gulping, his skin was pricked by goosebumps, the intricate high still sending shivers through him and that cheeky smile appeared. "My turn."

Levi allowed himself to be thrown on his back and he glared up at the teal eyes above as a scant explanation was given. "I want to try something." He wasn't afraid, just curiously aroused. Eren slid down, parting muscular legs as he went, that look of juvenile mischief all over his face. A pull of the thighs placed them either side of his body and he dipped his head.

The man previously in control was no longer in charge as something completely unprecedented occurred. Instead of the expected blow job, he felt a tongue tentatively flick over his hole and his body flinched. "Fucking hell Eren, what the fuck…gahhh!" Surrendering to the as yet undiscovered experience, grey eyes stared as the man between his legs began to hungrily eat away at him, humming in delight. It was fast, so incredibly fast and deeply sensual. Eren refrained from actually entering the man in any way, sure that he wouldn't want that so concentrated on the sloppy yet enthusiastic actions. It appeared to be working wonders.

"Oh fuck...jesus christ…goddamn it…" Levi ran shaking hands through his ebony locks, caught by surprise and loving every second. A grip tightened around his shaft and pumped quickly along with the moist smacks and he yelled the giver's name. "Shit...oh shit yes!" Eren felt the tension build and in a swift change of position he took the engorged erection into his mouth, sucking greedily as the figure under him bucked without any conscious effort. "God yes, all the way in...all…ahhh!" In a spark of wild passion, Levi released his hold on reality and filled the warm suction with his cum, watching with wide orbs as it was swallowed instantly. Languid trails of the tongue followed, leaving not one drop behind and the dark haired man laughed incredulously.

Sitting up, Eren grinned. "Good?"

"Fuck off. Good? That was fucking astounding. Fuck…"

"Really?"

"Shit yes. God, I can't fucking breathe."

"I've never done that before." Giggling, he held a hand up to cover his flushing cheeks.

"Oh my fucking god, are you kidding me?"

"What?" Shrugging with juvenile actions, the younger of the two pulled his man up by the hand to hold him close.

"You. You're unbelievable."

"I try." Words wouldn't do anything justice anymore so Levi kept quiet, hugging tightly as the image of Eren's cute little laugh filled his soul with what could only be described as virtual cotton candy. Trying to regain any semblance of his stony exterior, he grumbled.

"Let's get cleaned up, see if we can salvage any of that fucking food." Eren bounced along, ready to share a much needed shower. He knew what had just transpired, emotional and physical, so attempted to keep it at bay, not get dragged into something but it was impossible. That had been the most intimate act of what just crossed the border into true affection.


	10. Interval

The food had been mildly edible last night, filled a gap but they had both agreed to try again this evening. A lazy Saturday afternoon was upon them, sun trailing through the large window, lighting up tiny specks of dust that swam through the apartment like miniscule showers of blossom. Faint noises reached in from the metropolis outside, cars and their horns as someone was told off for a dangerous manoeuvre, distant sirens squealing. In here though, it was serenity embodied, warm and comforting and Eren laid back on the sofa, sleepy eyes half watching the television, head on his man's lap. That's how he referred to him now, his man. It seemed perhaps a bit like his usual feet-first approach, however this was different. Real.

Levi held a tablet in his right hand, reading the news in a slightly raised position so as not to block the view to the TV for the guy lying on him. With his left, he stroked his fingers through chocolate hair, soothing motions performed without coherent thought, nonsense trails and scratches that would hopefully provide a relaxing massage. Eren loved it. Nails on his scalp sent tingles down his whole body, the kneading motion about to send him to sleep. Closing his contended eyes, the brunette smiled. He was totally at ease, the world was at peace. He also felt something else; he felt like a cat. Holding back a laugh, he nuzzled into Levi's hard abdomen in what he hoped was a feline gesture. Silver orbs flicked down with a questioning stare.

"What the fuck are you doing?" It was said with care, a soft voice in the placid home.

"Being your pet." Levi shook his head at the explanation and smirked. This guy was going to turn him into some kind of emotional wreck, he knew it. He tried to train his attention back to current events on his small computer but it was impossible to concentrate, the small nudges below sending warm shots of admiration into his chest. Sighing, he set the tablet on the sofa.

"Eren?" He was answered by a purring noise. Ridiculously fucking loveable. "I need to ask you something. Can you be a human for a minute?" Mewls now. Mustering his resolve, Levi stopped the strokes and raised an eyebrow. Eren pouted, pretend sulk in place.

"Oh kaaaay."

"Thank you." Starting up his scratches again, the pale man pushed the knot of adrenaline down and took a deep breath. "There's a function at work in a couple of weeks, bound to be full of pretentious pricks so I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of making it less painful?" Eren sat bolt upright, turning so he knelt next to Levi, eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

"M-me? Really?" His meek query was unfortunately taken the wrong way.

"I'm not a closet case, Eren. I know I don't exactly leave a trail of fucking rainbows in my wake but I don't hide who I am. I'm not ashamed, are you?"

"Oh god, no Levi, I'm so sorry, that's not what I meant! I just can't believe you'd want to take me some place like that, look at me? I'm…?" Levi felt awful. Once again he'd gone into guarded mode and put up those walls. Trying to make it up, he went for flattery.

"You're what? Younger and more attractive than me?"

"Stoppit." Eren blushed, small smile creeping over his lips.

"So you see, I'd be the luckiest guy there if I had you by my fucking side."

"Umm ok, I'd love to, but what kind of thing is it?

"Charity. Black tie event. All very stuffy." The brunette faltered, jaw stuck in an open gape.

"I…I…shit, I don't have a suit."

"Well, we'll have to get you one then." Staring into each other's eyes, they shared a moment of clarity. People don't invite others to be introduced to colleagues unless they're sure. It would be the first time Levi had ever brought a plus-one along and the prospect was as exciting as it was daunting. No doubt the wolves would start to circle, but he'd make sure Eren was ok. He'd probably handle it better than me, he thought, vivacious personality well equipped to play the crowds. Thinking of work made him realise something. "Have you seen my phone?"

"Errr, no. Want me to call it?"

"Yea, as much as I don't want to, I need to keep a fucking eye on it." Nodding, Eren reached over for his that lay dormant on the coffee table and opened the contact lists. Levi frowned. "What does SDH mean?" Laughter rang in his ears and he sat back, arms crossed and waiting for the no doubt cheeky response.

"Short, dark and handsome."

"You little shit." Grabbing out, pale hands pulled at the other man's body, digging in and attacking with tickles.

"Shit! No! Not there!" Giggling uncontrollably, Eren rolled back into the one inflicting so much annoying yet joyful feelings and suddenly, they stopped. Black hair fell in waves as a head bent to place a heartfelt kiss on his lips, upside down so the strands brushed at his cheeks.

"Now call my goddamn phone." Leaving him with another quick peck, Levi straightened, smile on his face as he curled his arms around the body that still laid into him. A shrill noise cut through the room and he jumped. "Fuck." Rummaging around underneath is legs, he discovered the device shoved in between the sofa cushions, vibrate mode rattling through his bones. "Got it. Thanks."

"No worries." Eren rested back and frowned. "Who pays for my phone? Your old one, I mean?"

"Seeing as the sim card is in my name, I would presume me?"

"Shit, that's not fair, let me give you…" A hand clamped lightly over his mouth and muffled the last word.

"Shut up, Eren. I don't mind." Releasing his makeshift gag, he settled into the comfortable furniture, cuddling the man in closer. "You never did tell me what your job was, by the way."

"Real estate. Well, I work in their office but all I seem to do is file fucking papers away."

"Is that what you want to do when you grow up?"

"Hey! I am grown up!" A playful elbow was jabbed to the male behind and he shook his head. "But yea, one day I'll be selling penthouses to rich old men, convincing them it's the perfect way to get all the young girls." Levi didn't doubt it, the guy certainly could wrap people round his little finger, himself included.

"A friend of mine has his own property business. He's coming to the event too. Want me to introduce you?"

"Oh my god, really?! That would be…fuck, is he nice?"

"Looking for another model already?"

"You know what I mean!"

"He's ok. Bit fucking intense, but you have to be to get ahead in this world."

"I can deal with intense." Tilting his head back, Eren fluttered his lashes and smiled, directing the comment at the probably complicated man.

"Just as fucking well." They lay for a while in relative silence, enjoying the company and staring over at the wide screen TV which was showing telemarketing adverts, wares being peddled by an enthusiastic woman with the worst fake tan they had ever seen. She looked like leather.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I get a snack?"

"Sure. Milk and cookies?"

"Piss off short ass, I'm 22, not 12."

"You know where the kitchen is." Jumping up, Eren left the warm embrace in search of food. Finding a nice looking packet of crisps, he scrutinized the flavour - crushed rosemary and rock salt. Couldn't just be standard, had to be slightly extravagant. Snorting a laugh, he glanced at the small display on the oven. Four o'clock already. This weekend was going too fast. Sticking his head round the door, he called out his offer.

"Want anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Can I grab a beer?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Want one?"

"Can't. I'm on call." Those three words were horrific, the reality once more brought to the surface. Eren prayed to every religious figure out there that no one would get themselves seriously injured, stay safe and let him keep his man here. Back on the sofa, he munched at the strangely delicious food and sipped the fizzy drink, a silky voice in his ear. "You got any family?" Here it was, the background chat, one which would unearth unwanted memories but he felt at ease speaking freely with Levi.

"My sister, I live with her. My mum died when I was younger, cancer. Don't really remember her much. Dad…well, he's just a fucking dick."

"How so?"

"Left us five years ago to chase his dream round the world. Always wanted to travel, be a jet setter or some shit. Calls us every once in a while but I couldn't care less about what he has to say." Scowling, he chugged at the beer, eyes dark and filled with malice. Levi saw the expression, one not witnessed before. It was like the guy by his side could be capable of murder, a feral power that lay beneath the surface as green orbs turned deep emerald.

"Sorry."

"Nah it's ok. We do fine without him." Nodding, the older man stayed quiet, angry at someone he'd never met before for abandoning their son. "How about you?" It was inevitable. Walked right into that one, mused Levi and he let out a single laugh, devoid of any humour.

"None. Never knew my real parents." Eren said nothing. The way it had been growled with slight fatigue was enough to end that one right there.

"How come you wanted to be a doctor?" He thought it was a relatively safe question, however the frown told him otherwise.

"Another time, Eren." The river of anger that flowed inside threatened to burst it's banks and he squeezed his hand into a fist. It wasn't the guy's fault, he'd started the personal conversation but wasn't ready to get into this. Faint murmurs from the screen mixed with the sound of liquid being drunk and Levi glared at the wall. Shrieks of laughter came from outside, an engine revving as someone pulled away to start a journey. A terrifying noise joined in, two hearts sinking in unison as the owner of the phone snatched it up. "Jesus fucking…fuck!" Opening the call, he grumbled into the item. Eren held his breath, not wanting to believe what was bound to be coming. The short exchange ended and sorrowful eyes met equally pained ones.

"I've got to go in. Sorry."

"Hey, it's not like you planned it. Just come back soon, yea? It's ok if I stay here?"

"You'd better not fucking leave, Eren. Make yourself at home, I'll be as quick as I can." Rushing to gather required things, Levi shoved his security pass in his pocket, box of cigarettes and phone. Giving the brown haired man a lingering kiss, he sighed. It wasn't supposed to go like this, but he kind of expected it too. "Don't make a fucking mess."

"Would I?" Winking, the male on the sofa waved, trying to seem light and breezy, face dropping the moment the door closed. Huffing, he selfishly cursed whoever needed a surgeon and picked at the label on his bottle. I'll text Armin, he thought. See how he's doing.

~~~~~~

Three hours had passed and still no word from Levi, so Eren decided to try and cook dinner, something that could be simmered until the man returned. Checking through cupboards, he hummed a tune and pulled out some ingredients, trying to remember the recipe to a meal that Jean had made once. He'd make it better, though. That fuck had nothing on him. This was going to be immense.

A short cab ride away, steely eyes stared down at the blood, voices blurring around him as they carried out commands, his words spoken with mechanical expertise. Holding tightly to a clamp, he ordered the paddles once more and watched with growing dread as the small sticks shocked the patient's heart again to no avail. Ten minutes. That's how long the flatline had been whining in the operating theatre, mangled body on the table succumbing to fate. There were no signs of life, brain already dead and now the flesh followed, all organs totally shut down. With a morbid sigh, he stepped back and looked up, ready to call it.

"Time of death, seven ten PM." Snapping his gloves off, he spoke mentally to the person he couldn't save, apologies and sympathy. In all honesty, it was a miracle she'd survived this long, a jump from that high up usually resulted in an instant demise but this girl had tried to hang on, grabbing at the last threads of her mortal coil. It wasn't to be though, injuries beyond even Levi's abilities. Like clockwork, in came the other ghostly people, invading his mind with memories of times past, calling to him to help, come get us, please help us Levi, we need you, quickly, we're dying. The body was covered and machinery unplugged, tendrils of the worst moment in his life gripping at his strained psyche. Every time he lost someone in surgery, this happened. It luckily wasn't often, but just as soul destroying as if it were something that occurred only yesterday. Why hadn't he been able to save them? Reach them in time?

Muttering strongly to those assembled, he kept his expression stony and told them all they'd done a good job, did all they could to try and keep the female alive, don't be disheartened. You did well. He didn't apply his own advice to himself and swept away to complete some paperwork quickly, wanting to be anywhere but here.

By nearly eight, Eren had completed his masterpiece and cleaned the kitchen meticulously, not wanting to leave any remnants of his haphazard cooking behind. Levi had sent a message to say he was on the way back so the mop up had to take place swiftly. Hearing the door close quietly, he bounded out of the room and stopped in his tracks. Before him was a shell of the man who had left four hours ago, dark circles under his dull grey eyes and normally confident figure slumped as he glared at the wooden floors.

"Oh god Levi, what happened?"

"Just…Eren, please just hold me." Rushing over, the brunette gathered Levi into his arms, holding on for dear life as a weak grip curled around his waist, head dropping onto his strong shoulder. Small noises came from his man's core, sounds of despair and regret and he realised the male he hugged was crying.

"Hey, shhhh it's ok, whatever it is, I'm here alright? I'll make sure you're ok." Speaking softly, Eren hoped it would help and wondered what had just gone on. Presumably someone had died, however he supposed he'd expected a notable medic to take it better. There was no basis for that presumption, only a stupid thought that was obviously so far from the truth.

Levi hated himself. Not just for failing, but for how he was acting. The happiness had been chased away and darkness seeped in, covering what was meant to be just over two days of bliss. Pulling himself together, he sniffed and tried to step back but he wasn't allowed, tight hold on his body unrelenting. Actually, maybe that was right. He needed this, god he fucking craved this, someone to be there for him. It didn't make him weak, just human. If Eren wasn't around, he would be sinking into an alcohol fuelled depression right about now, thoughts black like night and as dangerous as what must have been going through his recent patient's mind before she leapt from the building.

"Eren…"

"No. You don't have to tell me."

"I want to. I need to. If you want to hear it?"

"Levi, anything for you." Usually that would have been answered with a lewd comment, but not now. This was serious. Finally letting go, green eyes watched closely as tears were wiped away, deep breath taken and a small nod given.

"Ok. They've taken me off the rota. I need a fucking drink." The powers that ran the hospital weren't sick enough to expect him to be called in again after that, thank fuck. Pouring the brown bourbon, he offered one to Eren, a small smile confirming he'd join in with the hard stuff. Sitting close, an arm pulled the smaller man in as a hand rubbed at his shoulder. "I lost someone today. A jumper. Poor fucking girl. Nothing I could do."

"I'm sure you did everything possible, Levi. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"It's not just that. It's what happened after, the reason for my nightmares." Gulping he scotch deeply, he hissed and continued as Eren gazed into the face that was etched with pain, weekend on pause. "I couldn't get to them."

"Who?"

"My friends. Farlan and Isabel." With solemn words, Levi spoke into his glass, topping it up as he went. He let it all out, telling the story for the first time ever. How the trio were thick as thieves, doing everything together. Mainly they hung around drinking and smoking, acting like the coolest kids ever. The two were younger, teenagers and he protected them fiercely with every fibre in his being. They were the reason he had survived the sometimes harsh upbringing, three people gathered for safety against the system, supporting one another and sharing in the good times and the bad. He'd excelled in college but had no direction, no aspirations and eventually they fell into sinister circles, making acquaintances with questionable people and trying to seem as blazé as possible with their actions.

One day, a job was offered. Simple, easy money. Go collect a package and deliver it back. They jumped at the chance to prove themselves and had no hesitation about doing it, strutting into the old garage to pick up the goods. Levi had been preoccupied with the transaction, especially interested in what appeared to be the main man, wanting to impress him with youthful stupidity. He should have noticed what was going on, the canisters of petrol and flammable liquid, the other guy who was dragging on a cigarette. But he didn't. It was the worst choice he had ever made, dropping his concentration. It led to a pivotal moment in his life, one which gave him purpose along with horrific self loathing.

The finished smoke was flicked in an act of mindless habit and the flames had taken hold quickly, screams from all around as the sound of an explosion made his head spin and ears whine in protest. It was chaos, bodies running and people thrown to the floor but the only two he was concerned with were his friends. Shielding his face from the heat of the blaze, he had yelled and searched through twisted metal, skipping round felled pieces of the roof and finally found them. Both were trapped under a support beam, unable to move as fire crept closer. They called out to Levi, begging for help, pleading for him to save them. He managed to reach the pair, however it was useless, the metal structure was too heavy and in any event, their injuries had been severe.

Speaking with a low tone, he told Eren of those desperate words, how he held their bloody hands and shrieked back that he couldn't do anything, couldn't provide assistance. Inevitability had set in and he had to leave to avoid being killed too, abandoning his closest companions and let them burn, screams still so vivid in his mind during his desperate dreams. Seeing another destroyed body on the table earlier had brought it all back in a macabre recollection. Since that day though, he vowed never to be in that position again - if anyone needed help, he would provide it. And that was why he became a doctor, striving to be the best and give life back in place of his friend's lost souls. Pay his dues.

The only sound was the clock ticking it's seconds, time still moving even if the two men didn't. Eventually, Levi croaked a final revelation.

"Eren, I spiral easily. Depression is a bitch." He sighed and rubbed his weary face. "If you want to go, I understand." A hand grabbed his thigh and he looked up, held in place by almost fearsome eyes as wisdom filled the other man's face once more. It was joined by something else. Anger, perhaps?

"Don't give me that weak fucking shit, Levi. Don't push me away." The pale man gaped, unsure what to make of the snarled outburst from the one beside him, so Eren carried on, heart thumping. "Let me in. Let me help. You can't keep me out, I'm in this for the long haul. If you're not, then tell me now before I get hurt any more than I already will be. But know this." He paused, afraid that this wasn't the way to deal with it, however also convinced it needed to be said. "I want to be there for you, hold you when it gets shit, laugh with you when it goes good. But you have to let me. I'm not interested in a one sided relationship." Moments passed, stares locked.

"You're quite the pushy little bastard when you want to be, huh?" Levi tilted his head, amazed at the emotional outpouring.

"Only when its needed. So what is it? Will you be open and honest, or hide away under your rock?" It was quite harsh, but it seemed the best course of action. Levi had never been spoken to like this before - it was refreshing.

"I'll never hide anything from you, Eren." They clung together, souls bared and hearts open.

"Sorry Levi. I had to."

"Don't apologise. I know." Smiling weakly, the older man got ready to deliver an important fact. "You know when you said I found you that night?"

"Yea?"

"It wasn't true. You found me."


	11. Act Two

They were still hugging, holding tightly and refusing to let go of the moment. In a strange display of verbal affection, Levi had bared his soul with the simple declaration spoken earlier and he gave no shits whatsoever. After returning home in such a state, only to be turned on his heel by an unexpectedly firm Eren, he was lifted. Changed. Perhaps their weekend was back on track. Hissing came from the kitchen and the brunette leapt up from the sofa.

"Oh shit!" Running, he left a bewildered man behind and flew into what he hoped wouldn't be a steaming pile of ruined food. Luckily, the pot had only boiled over slightly and he sighed, returning to the living room. "I don't know if you're hungry right now, but you need to eat something. I've been cooking." The last three words were said timidly, almost apologetically and he looked to the floor.

"Whatever you've made, I'll have it Eren. Just tell me one thing?" Green eyes raised and gazed over from underneath pained brows, waiting for the next line. "Do I have a fucking kitchen left?"

"I'm not that bad, surely?"

"I wouldn't put it past you. Need a hand?"

"No. I got this. You just sit your ass down and leave it me." Hands up in supplication, Levi leant back, still surprised at how much of a change in direction this evening had just taken, watching his man bounce away to dish up dinner. Was this what contentment felt like? He thought so. Hoped so. Plates were delivered carefully and set down on the coffee table, quickly followed by two large glasses of wine. "There. Hope it's ok."

"It looks lovely. Thank you."

~~~~~~

Sunday morning trailed lazily across the apartment, light shining in and the only noticeable noise came from the bedroom as cries of pleasure filled the entire home. Facing one another, the two men moved purposefully together, Eren's leg wrapped around Levi's body to allow a better angle, the hard member inside sending him crazy yet again. It was a position that lent itself to intimacy once more, eyes locked as a pale hand was gripped onto the other's backside, using the hold to push in deeper. They'd been going for some time, slow pace only recently increasing as neither were able to hold off any longer.

"Eren…oh shit…"

"Nearly…ahhh fuck…" Speaking over one another, two voices that were saturated in desire became insistent, calling out with intense lust.

"Goddammit…ah yes that's it…that's it.."

"Levi! Ohhh god!" Pairs of wide orbs stared intently, never faltering as they watched their peaks arrive at the same time, mouths open as words spilled from their wet lips, chanting and panting. With final shouts of joy, the couple reached euphoria, pounding bodies slowing as they gasped in air. Stroking the face that was so close, Levi smiled, small kisses swapped as the heat started to dissipate, leaving behind a residual satisfaction that ran through their veins.

"Why is morning sex so much better?"

"What the fuck Eren? How should I know?"

"Maybe there's a medical reason?"

"I'll be sure to make it the subject of my next fucking paper."

"That would be so cool! Can you imagine?"

"Yea, I'd get the sack. Now come on, we have shit to do."

"Like what?"

"Buying you a suit?" Eren had forgotten all about the invitation from yesterday afternoon and smiled.

"Oh yea! No shitty ones though."

"Do I look like I would let you walk around like a fucking idiot?"

"Ummmmm, yes." Pecking at the dark haired man's forehead, he rolled onto his back and sighed, totally at peace. Once they had showered and eaten breakfast, the pair strolled languidly into town, passing shops and various slices of humanity, people going about their serene mornings. No one even batted an eyelid at them when Eren curled his arm into Levi's, squeezing tight as they chatted nonsense, swapping surnames and birthdays, favourite foods, all the banal shit that was also very important. The smaller man wasn't a fan of public affection but suffered it gladly, accepting this from the male by his side when he had never done so before.

"Hey, faggot." Rolling his grey eyes, Levi just kept on walking, ignoring the neanderthal who had spoken. "Hey? I'm talking to you, gay piece of shit." Eren didn't know what to do, this was new ground for him. Unfortunately, his companion knew it all too well and continued his journey, mumbling quietly.

"Don't waste a fucking second on that guy."

"What did you say, fucking nancy boy?" The man was following them now, shouting and grinning. Faces looked over, small crowd forming, all speaking lowly about how out of order the taunting male was but doing nothing. Why should they? Not their problem. Just out for a walk and taking in the sights. "Oi, you weak fucking queer? Afraid I'm going to steal your boyfriend? You make me fucking sick." Flashes of silver appeared in the once steady orbs, patience waning. The next line confirmed the course of action. "You can't do shit, you tiny fucking homo. I could take him in a second, show him what pain really is."

Spinning, Levi broke away from Eren, arms crossed and tired expression trained on the ignorant man, the large physique meaning nothing. In a steady tone, he kept calm and raised a brow. "So you want him? Who's the one in denial here? Hmm? I'm not angry. I'm happy. You're not. Take a look at yourself. Are you disgusted with me or your own repressed fucking feelings?"

"Wha..I…"

"Oh sorry, did I hit a fucking sore spot? Make your mind up." Nothing happened, everyone held their breaths as the bulky individual stuttered again.

"I..I'm gonna fucking kill you, jus…." In a split second of movement, Levi floored the guy easily, throwing him with minimal effort. Gasps surrounded the group and Eren grinned - he knew the man was strong but seeing him in action was amazing.

"Tch." Steely slits twinkled with mischief. Despite the fact he was centre of attention and hating every minute, this was not a situation he was going to back away from and loomed over the fallen bastard, smirk on his face. "How does it feel to be taken down by a tiny fucking homo?" Sticking his middle finger up, Levi watched the confusion on the homophobic prick's features, disbelief mixed with shame. Good. In a moment of clarity, he knew what else to do, rub the fucker's nose in it. Childish? Yes. Gratifying? Most definitely. Grabbing Eren by the t-shirt, he pulled him in, kissing fiercely as he still offered the prone body on the street his offensive gesture. A few cheers and claps came from the audience, the normal accepting nature of the city in full force.

"Umm…." The brunette blushed deeply and gave a bashful smile, shaking his head slightly. "My knight in shining armour? Should I curtsy?"

"Don't be fucking stupid." He spoke softly, privately imagining the male carrying out the move. "Let's go find you a suit." Leaving the smiling people behind, along with the now speechless antagonist, two figures marched away confidently.

Eren gaped at his surroundings. It wasn't like a normal department store with rack upon rack of clothing, but one which had only a few suits on show, expertly displayed on mannequins. The floors were covered in plush carpet and the whole shop was lit in sympathetic light. An older man approached, well dressed and friendly looking, taking Levi's hand in a shake.

"Mr Ackerman! Welcome back! What can we do for you today? New tux already?"

"No Dot, not me. This one needs something suave for a charity ball."

"Say no more, I know exactly the kind of thing. It's a beauty." Golden eyes twinkled and the smile was all over the guy's face, hard not to grin back at him. Eren took the offered grip and was led away towards what he presumed were dressing rooms, glancing back at the smirking man behind. The area was just as decadent as out front, gilded covings where walls met ceilings, red velvet chairs that looked like they would be at home in a gentleman's club and three large cubicles of dazzling white wood. "Make yourself comfortable in there please, Sir. I'll be right back." Sir?! He had never been called that before. Smiling, Eren sat on the seat and sighed. This place was amazing.

The shiny bald head of the shop keeper appeared again, door shut and an array of suits over his arm, all the same one but presumably different sizes. Hanging them with care, he hummed a tune and retrieved a tape measure from his pocket. "Right. Let's get started." Taking dimensions, all the while keeping up the melody, he sniffed and wiggled his moustache. Satisfied, he rose and selected the correct item from the rail. "Hmm. Try it first over that, then we'll go for a proper shirt." Complying, the brunette shrugged the soft fabric jacket on, buttons done up by the other guy in the booth. "Perfect. Ok, you get those trousers on." He swept away as Eren dropped his jeans, new bottoms pulled up and secured. Even without the appropriate top, it looked good, he thought, admiring the cut in the mirrors.

"Here we are!" A crisp, white shirt was presented along with a tie. "Let's get the whole ensemble ready." Once he had been dressed correctly, expert eyes were on him, brushing and fussing to make the suit hang right.

"Does it look ok?"

"Wonderful, Sir. Ready to show it off?"

"Umm, ok." Feeling a bit silly now, Eren walked out to see Levi sitting on one of the regal chairs, a cup inexplicably in his hand. "Where did that come from?"

"Tea always finds me."

"What do you think?" Doing a small twirl, he looked over expectantly.

"Very nice. It makes you look like a real adult."

"Hey!"

"Maybe without the footwear, though." Eren stared down, battered sneakers sticking out like a sore thumb and he giggled.

"Definitely. So it's ok?"

"Stop fucking worrying. You look very handsome." Silver eyes flashed as Levi sipped his drink, taking in the view. He would surely by the envy of the event.

"I feel like a funeral director."

"Don't be stupid. Dot, you always know what to pick. We'll take it."

~~~~~~

"No way?"

"Yup."

"So he walked in with them up there?"

"Mmm hmm. Hange had a fucking field day." Laughing, Eren tried to process the story Levi had just told, one involving a man who had made his way to the emergency department with his car keys up his ass. "We never did find out why." That finished him off, fits of chuckles spilling from his mouth at the ridiculous predicament. It was late, very late and they lay together in bed, enjoying the last night of the weekend. This moment was about being together, not sex, drinking in one another in the short time they had left. It was inevitable that Levi would need to get to sleep soon, early shift demanding an even earlier awakening. Eren would take the first train home and get ready for work there, a prospect that was entirely unappealing.

Turning, he looked into his man's gaze and smiled. "Sorry for snapping at you yesterday."

"Shut up. I needed it." Kissing gently, they conveyed so much in the simple gesture, hearts at ease and bodies reluctantly giving into tiredness. "So, all in all, good couple of days?"

"It was the best, Levi. Thank you."

"Well, you did kind of invite yourself round. I didn't have a fucking choice."

"Oi! Like you could have resisted me." He winked, a move that was met by a small smirk.

"I've got to get some rest, so don't even start giving me those fucking eyes."

"I'm not! It must just be the way I was born." Lips connected softly again, hums coming from inside as they smiled into the embrace. "Night Levi."

"Night, you little shit."

~~~~~~

It was possibly one of the hardest things he'd had to do in years, unable to say goodbye and longing to have these days play over and over for eternity. The dark haired man sighed as he locked the front door, two pairs of feet shuffling slowly downstairs to try and prolong the morning. It was in vain, jobs dictated this parting. On the street, he paused, facing Eren and taking a hand in his, pulling him close. "We have to do this again. Soon."

"I can't wait." They both spoke in whispers, mouths nearly touching and hearts heavy. Moving in, they came together in a sweet clinch, trying to let the other know how bitter this parting was. It might have seemed stupid or too soon to anyone else, but to them it was the truest thing ever.


	12. Main Event

Stupid. That's what this was. Eren glared down at what seemed like hundreds of pens, all different sizes and colours but each and every single one of them had the wrong lid. It was his job to rectify that. They'd finally run out of vaguely related things for him to do and just moved onto the ridiculous. He couldn't quit though, needing the money desperately and with a scowl, he viciously pulled the tops from the items and started to rearrange them all, marks from the tips scratching across his fingers. Three days. That's all he had to endure before seeing Levi again for the charity ball, something that was exciting and terrifying all at the same time.

Almost two weeks had passed, two painfully empty weeks that were only made bearable by constant contact, texts and calls every day. None were lewd like before, there was no need; to have each other in the flesh was so appetizing that phone sex would pale in comparison. Armin was doing well, attending physio and able to manage things a bit better himself now, no more embarrassing trips to the toilet. Mikasa remained stony about the whole relationship but seemed to be warming to it a little, even asking Eren some questions about Levi, showing an interest. It was obvious that her brother was pretty much infatuated, something that disturbed the serious female, however this did seem different to before, the smiles and blushes when messages were opened, gentle chatter on the phone that saw the brunette giggle and behave like a little kid. He was happy.

Levi had also attracted some unwanted attention, specifically from the woman who cornered him in the staff kitchen around the same time as Eren threw a yellow lid across the room he occupied.

"What the fuck do you want, four eyes? Haven't you got some shitty experiment to do?"

"You are far more interesting, my dear. So, Eren isn't it?"

"And?" Not denying, but not indulging either.

"Are you bringing him on Saturday?"

"So what if I am?"

"Aw it's gonna be so cute!" Clutching her hands together, glasses gleaming, Hange grinned. "I'm going to get all the dirt on you, I bet he's dying to just gush about his new boyfriend!"

"You go within ten paces of him, I'll cut your fucking tongue out."

"So protective! Look at you short stuff, all manly."

"Fuck off." Managing to escape, he pounded down the hall and pulled out his phone, warning his lover of the crazy doctor and to stay away from her at the weekend.

~~~~~~

"Are you sure?"

"Eren, we've been through this. Yes. I'm sure. You look fucking fantastic. Here." Spinning the man, Levi adjusted the tie and trailed his gaze down a suited body, tailoring sitting perfectly on his figure. They'd been reunited two hours ago, half of that time spent in bed as soon as the younger male arrived but now it was serious - fashion and etiquette.

"So what do I have to do?"

"Stay by my side, don't talk to Hange. Keep away from the buffet shrimp."

"Ok. What if I say something stupid?"

"You probably will, but everyone gets so fucking drunk they won't notice."

"Alright. Levi?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"I'm scared." Silver eyes rolled as a smirk crept onto his pale face. The guy always made him feel stupidly weak and strong all together, melting his heart but causing a fierce need to keep this man safe always. Yes, always. He couldn't imagine being without him, the past fortnight serving to solidify that fact.

"You'll be fine. Just remember, the people in that room will either be jealous of me or trying to get some kind of medical wisdom from my fucking mouth. You've got it easy."

"Jealous?"

"Yea."

"Why?" Wide green eyes stared in confusion as grey ones spun again.

"Fuck me…because you're my date, Eren." The brunette blushed, looking down bashfully and holding his hands behind his back. "Jesus, stop being so damn adorable or we won't even make it to the fucking place."

"Sorry." Mumbling, he looked up slightly with a grin and winked. Like before, Levi knew he was fucked. Totally enraptured.

"Lets go." Growling, the dark haired man gave the other a quick kiss, grabbing his hand to make their way to the venue.

For a charity event, it was certainly sophisticated, expensive food and drink taken round the crowds on shiny trays, official looking men and women circling the room, hands being shaken and polite pecks placed on cheeks. Luckily it wasn't a sit-down meal otherwise Eren would have struggled with the cutlery order, never remembering if it was out in or in out. Nods were offered to Levi as they paced towards the bar, two bodies in sharp, well-fitting suits walking with purpose.

Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, offsetting the deep red and gold carpet, a raised stage at one end with a microphone, presumably for speeches. A delicate finger was raised and service obtained instantly, two glasses of wine passed across. "Wow Levi, this is…just wow."

"It's pretentious shit, Eren." Grumbling, he ushered the man over to the side out of the way. "I want to just stand here with you all night, but I know some dick is going to try and talk to me."

"How about if I provide a distraction every time they come over?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Erm…fake choking to death?"

"Might work. But no."

"Why not?"

"You have no fucking gag reflex." Turning bright crimson, Eren smiled widely nonetheless. He was rather proud of that.

The wolves started to close in, an important looking man approaching with his bejewelled wife, both grinning like predators. Sipping the drink and steadying himself, the one new to all of this plastered on what he hoped was a confident face.

"Levi, my friend. How the devil are you?" Pumping his hand strongly, the oldest male enveloped the smaller grip. "You remember my lovely wife?" Nodding, the stern man gave a stoic greeting.

"Charmed. This is my partner, Eren." Swelling with pride, he puffed out his chest, emerald twinkles sparkling. He knew Levi had no issues with this but to be introduced in such a way was unbelievable, a sensation that had him feeling like a million dollars. The hand was offered and he took it gladly, vigorously shaking.

"Nice to meet you Sir, Ma'am." Giving the lady his best smile, he watched her raise a hand to her chest.

"Such a gent! Levi, he's a keeper!" Nods were given in response, but no words. They weren't required, the glow emitting from the one addressed was more than enough.

"So Eren," began the older man. "Tell me, how do you put up with his moods?" A mumble came from his side, but Eren just grinned.

"He's a puppy dog really, no trouble at all." It was Levi who choked in the end, wine going down the wrong way at the statement. His lover was certainly in full sales mode, charm turned on instantly and he stopped it before any more could spill out.

"That's enough. Nice to see you again." Leading Eren away, a growled question was close by. "Puppy dog?!"

"You are!"

"Shut up, Eren."

"You love it."

"No I fucking don't." More inane chit chat ensued, people met and given the same introduction, every time making the brunette feel a shot of excitement. Someone familiar was bounding over, the woman he'd been warned away from but Levi was caught up with another attendee, unable to prevent the incoming onslaught.

"Eren! Sweetie!" Kissing him roughly, she threw her arms around the surprised male. "How's little Armin doing?"

"W-well, thank you. Much better."

"Good good." Hange seemed distracted, shuffling around impatiently, sequined dress shining with each movement. "Now listen, come here." Pulling him in, she spoke in conspiratorial tones. "What's he like, really like? Tell me!" Almost dribbling, the female grabbed at his new suit, stopped by a pale hand in the face, pushing her back.

"Piss off, shitty glasses."

"Aw but Levi? Honey bunch? I'm just getting to know your handsome man!"

"I told you what I'd do, I can find a fucking knife?"

"Too cute, grumpy boots!" She buzzed around them a while longer, tuts and huffs coming from Levi as he stood glaring at the room as a whole, eyes dark and brooding. A voice at the microphone hushed the crowds, informing them that some guest speakers would be here shortly, but first they would invite someone to share a few words. Skin running cold, veins filled with ice, his name was spoken and he scowled deeper, silver slits taking in the applauding masses. God no. Please no.

"Hey? You'll be great." Patting at his partner's ass, Eren hurried the man over to the podium, standing with Hange as they joined in the claps. He watched the usually commanding form stand there almost timid, fidgeting as he gave an unprepared yet powerful speech about funding and all the ground-breaking work they did at the hospital, the importance of research and medical excellence. He looked so small up there in front of those gathered and Eren's heart nearly burst with sympathy - and something else. An elbow at his side disturbed the thoughts, a voice close.

"Isn't he amazing?"

"Y-yea. He is." Tilting his head, the brunette smiled lightly. Awkward moment over, Levi marched back to the sounds of cheers, frown on his face.

"Never again. Never a-fucking-gain."

"I thought you were fantastic." Those green eyes were hazy, far away as the words escaped his lips and the other man's expression furrowed even more. What was that all about?

"You alright?"

"Yea, yea sorry. I'm hungry actually." They left to seek out food, shrimp avoided like the plague. Another speaker was in full flow as a looming figure came over, a huge blonde with impressive brows.

"Levi!" The men held a manly hug, backs slapped and words of greeting given.

"This is Eren."

"Ah yes, I've heard all about you. I'm Erwin." A meaty hand took his and he tried to chew the small pastry item in his mouth as fast as possible, swallowing it down quickly.

"Hi Erwin, nice to meet you. And, heard all about me?" Booming laughter met the meek request, shushes coming from some others nearby.

"Indeed. Quite the sweet talker?" This was awkward. Did Levi really tell his friend about his blatant flirting? "I have a lot to speak to you about. Do you mind?" A delicate wave dismissed the two as the massive man explained further. "I've been told that you want to get ahead in real estate and if you can talk this guy round to anything, you can sell a house. Tell me, where do you work now?" Giving the company name, Eren was met by a grunt of disapproval. "Amateurs. Now, this is totally dependant on your performance, but how would you like to come and interview to be my apprentice?"

"I…I…thank you Sir, I'd be honoured!"

"Good man. Now let's get a drink."

The three of them chatted and shared stories for the rest of the evening, ones from Levi's earlier years the clear favourites, especially that which involved an exploding melon and a lot of mess. Eventually, a polite exit could be made and friendly farewells were given, Erwin setting the date for next Wednesday. A spring in his step and warmth in his heart, Eren bounced out, waving at those he had met today, sending quite a few pulses racing with his cheeky expressions.

Levi smirked. He knew the guy would work the room well. Hailing a cab, the pale man opened the door for his lover, ushering him in to make the short trip home. "So you enjoyed yourself?"

"It was fun! When's the next one?"

"No no no. No fucking way."

"What? With me by your side, how could anything go wrong?" Oh Eren. If only you knew, mused the doctor. Inside the apartment, jackets and ties were discarded, shoes kicked off as two weary men flopped down onto the sofa, exhausted by the schmoozing and socialising. Cuddling in close, Levi laid his head on a strong shoulder, white shirt under his cheek matching the one he wore. Nerves settled in and he fiddled with the buckle on Eren's belt, fumbling vacantly at the clasp.

"You ok?"

"Mmm." He wasn't. He was shit scared and confident, juxtaposition sending him into a state of apprehension. Fuck it, why not? Raising his head, he placed a gentle hand on the brunette's cheek, rubbing his thumb across the soft, beautiful face. Smiling, he nodded. This was right, just how it should be.

"Eren?"

"Yea?" Eyes locked, the older of the two clenched his teeth three times in quick succession, ready to bare all to the man who was so special to him in every way.

"You helped me when I was at my fucking lowest, gave me strength and the will to rise above."

"Ok." Chest about to explode, teal eyes widened as he saw the care on Levi's face. Was he? Would he really…?

"What I'm trying to say is…fuck…ahhh come on…" Shaking his own body with annoyance, he continued. "I'm saying I love you Eren. I fucking love you. Even if you are a little shit." Laughter and tears came from the brown haired man at the same time, soul soaring above the clouds, up into the heavens with euphoria. He had felt it too earlier, a deep connection that ran through his very being.

"I love you too Levi. I really do. My grumpy little puppy dog."

"Watch it, smart ass." No amount of teasing jibes could ruin this moment, two mouths connected in adoration as bodies pressed in close. Minutes passed, maybe hours, they didn't care, all that existed now was the two of them, loving kiss full of passion. Succumbing to the need to breathe, they parted, air dragged in as foreheads touched, smiles on their lips. Eren broke the silence.

"I didn't find you either."

"How so?"

"We found each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats it! Thank you everyone for the lovely comments and kudos, I did do some short domestic bliss one shots to follow this story based on prompts when I originally posted this so will get those up soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the ride :)


End file.
